Incubus Among Monster Girls
by kyosuke-date-the soultaker
Summary: Trapped in a new world, one without the need or seemingly want of ninja like himself, Naruto finds himself adapting. However, when he's found out as an Incubus, the ever mooching Ms. Smith is sent to deal with him, by making a deal With him when it's found, through word of mouth and physical proof, that he's Mostly human. Stick around, see what happens. Harem, Incubus!Naruto
1. New Job and New Guest

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I think it belongs to Kishimoto; I don't own Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou either, and that belongs to Okayado (As does 12beast, which won't see any content here, but may in a later fic. Check it out, it just begs for a ninja related crossover.)

XxXxX

Okay, here is the first chapter of Incubus Among Monster Girls. I couldn't really think of a better name, though thankfully this one isn't just a hash of the names like Naruablo (Now Hell Holder). Suggestions are welcome. Now, my plan is to get the first four chapters up fairly quickly, so I should start tearing through them fairly quickly. To help that along, I shall write them all up, and then post them; from there, I'll get Incubus in Youkai Academy and this one up to chapter 10 before continuing with Konoha no Incubus. As stated before, it will/should be easier with these two because I have their respective manga to use as a reference. And don't worry, for the most part that's all it will be, reference. It will follow canon, but as Naruto, especially Incubus!Naruto is vastly different than Kurusu Kimihito, so too will his interactions and reactions be different.

Here we go, please enjoy, I hope to live up to the word count I've been giving so far starting from Konoho no Incubus, and following the trend into Incubus in Youkai Academy. Here's to continuing the trend of long chapters!

XxXxX

Paperwork; it just had to be paperwork.

" _Groan_ … Why do I have to do this again?"

"Because if you don't, you'll create an anomaly in the system putting you under both human and extraspecies law, meaning you would fall under the rules and restrictions of both. You wouldn't be able to harm either race, you wouldn't be able to leave your house now that we're aware of you, due to not having a host family to go out with you, and a whole list of other issues."

Grumbling and continuing to sign paperwork using both hands and his tail to expedite the process, Uzumaki Naruto sat across from a woman wearing a black dress suit with a skirt and stockings instead of pants, with high heels instead of regular shoes. Her sunglasses were the only thing protecting her from his gaze; otherwise he would have ruthlessly seduced her into doing this paperwork for him.

He hated paperwork.

After a couple hours, he finally finished the paperwork and slid the huge pile of it over to the woman, Ms. Smith. She had become his pseudo coordinator after the sect of the government taking part in the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill had figured out whom, or more specifically, what he was.

"Well then mister Incubus, everything looks in order. You don't have to hide what you are anymore, and you are now registered. Several laws set down by the extraspecies bill won't affect you, however due to this we may use you to test things we wish to change within the bill. You are free to interact with both humans and extraspecies, and that includes anything that may include harming either. Take note however, illegal is still illegal; if you kill someone, you will still be persecuted, whether it was human or extraspecies. Just because you are allowed, please do not take anything to excess."

Giving a small nod, Naruto sighed and leaned back in the large comfortable chair in his living room; Ms. Smith was seated on the couch. "So when will I receive the I.D. telling people that I have 'special rights' as it were? I know no one will just take my word for it when they see me walk out of my house with all my features. I've been living here for months, and in that time I've gotten somewhat used to hiding them when I go outside; no one besides you and the agency even know what I am."

Smith gave a small smirk, adjusting her sunglasses on her nose, the blond across from her mimicking the action with his own glasses. "That will be taken care of promptly, within the next few days; however until then I must personally ask that you don't pick any fights with a human till your special status can be made clear. Right now everyone will see you as purely extraspecies, and while we have managed to confirm that you are at least half human; being that no other species can so completely hide what they are, no one else will be able to tell the difference."

Naruto nodded and rubbed his temples, before giving a small grin, "Does that mean I can start taking extraspecies ladies to my bed? I have found myself unable to since I got here, though for a while that was because they were still hidden from the world; they aren't hidden now, and the laws have so far prevented me from doing so. Will that change now with my 'special status'?"

Rolling her eyes at the air quotes the blond used, Smith gave a small, if unsure, nod of her head; "That should be possible, yes. That is one of the particulars of the bill that doesn't affect you now that we're aware of you. We ask that you please don't go flaunting anything, but as long as you are in your home… or otherwise hidden, you are free to do as you please in that regard. There is one stipulation however; we don't want to believe you would do anything bad, but all partners must be completely willing. If they say no, take it to mean no unless they tell you otherwise."

He managed to keep the full spectrum of disgust he felt at the insinuation off his face, but he still gave the woman a disgruntled look. "I am a human who became an Incubus, yes; just because I sustain myself somewhat through sex does not make me a rapist. The penalty for that where I come from, should the culprit be found, is usually death. I am upset that I can't mete out my peoples penalty for rape here in this place, but I assure you I will never partake in that act myself."

He carefully left out that he was a ninja, and a damned good one, and therefore no one would ever know it was him if he did find someone guilty of rape and decide to punish them. Ninja were spotty on that subject at best, and prisoners weren't protected from it, but he liked to think that he wasn't the only one from his world who detested the act enough to kill over it.

"I'm glad to hear that Mr. Uzumaki, now, you will be participating in the Interspecies Homestay Program to help people understand how we see you. You will meet your new guest tomorrow; while not absolutely needed, I do ask that you at least wait a while before seducing her. Your guest will be female, and of age, but do try to let her settle in before coming on to her."

Naruto gave a small grin, tail swishing about behind him, "Aaaaand what if she comes on to me~?"

Smith gave him a small glare over her shades, "That is a very different matter, but you just make sure that's how it starts, or I'll be very disappointed. Anyway, that's all for now, at least in regards to that; I have one more thing to tell you, being that for the foreseeable future, you will be working with my special ops unit, M.O.N."

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto gave a little shrug, though he didn't miss the grin that played over the woman's face afterwards. "My unit is all female, and we are tasked with dealing with incidents and other tasks pertaining to extra-species people. You will be integral because you will be allowed to deal with any human elements that pop up in our work."

Eyebrow twitching, he decided not to remind Smith that such a thing was supposed to be her job. He would get even; oh he definitely would, just as soon as she took off those _thrice damned sunglasses_!

"Well, as long as they're willing and it doesn't cut into the work, would you mind if I… 'Fraternized' with my new coworkers?"

Sighing, Smith looked him over for a bit, before shrugging; "Well, they're all adults, despite how a couple may look. As long as they're willing, I guess I can find no issues with it, as long as it also doesn't interfere with work."

Grinning wide, Naruto let his eyes glow as he looked at the woman on his couch almost predatorily, "Oh, that won't be a problem at all Ms. Smith, not at all~."

XxXxX

Grumbling as he watched workers renovate his house, Naruto crossed his arms and lashed his tail about before turning and nonchalantly leaving his house to get his mail. They had come suspiciously close to the time he usually got up to train; he hadn't even been able to enter his resort before they'd rung his doorbell.

From four in the morning to the current time of nine thirty, the team of workers had remodeled his house in what had to be record time. He wasn't pleased with their presence initially, but after seeing how fast they worked, and the quality of it, he made a note to send the company a recommendation for future projects.

If only he could get them to add some stuff to his resort without revealing the presence of honest to kami magic to them…

Standing next to his mail box and sifting through his mail as the workers all left, he ignored the looks some people were giving him as he used his tail as a letter opener, his top right wing moving to block the morning sun from his eyes, giving him a bit of shade to read his mail with.

Most of it was bills, but one was a congratulatory letter from the government on his new status, also letting him know that he would be the tester for any amendments they wished to make with the extraspecies bills. Another was his new I.D and yet another was a voucher to pick up his M.O.N uniform, badge and equipment, which he apparently had to do within the next few days.

Apparently it would be his job to bring his guest up to speed enough that she at least wouldn't interfere with his work. Those bastards knew he had some kind of formal training somehow…

Shrugging, he pocketed his mail in his jacket for later, and simply leaned on the wall dividing his house from his neighbors own. Speaking of, the young man who lived next door to him was also getting his mail; though he was obviously trying not to, the boy was also staring at his 'new' features.

This was Kurusu Kimihito, his neighbor for the last several months since he came to this crazy world; he was a nice guy, though a little digging revealed a positively hilarious childhood, particularly around middle school.

"So… you're some kind of extraspecies?"

Giving his neighbor a grunt, he crossed his arms in thought of how he would break the news to the guy; "Well… Kind of; I'm not from around here, you know, but I was originally human before unlocking something in my blood that made me what I am. Technically, I'm not one of the known extraspecies races, and since blood work has proven that I am at least half way human, I have special privileges in regards to the new bill that was passed recently."

Kurusu nodded and crossed his arms in thought, a relatively easy going look on his face, "Okay… But what are you? You don't look like anything I've heard of before."

Grinning, Naruto patted the young man on the back, "Well my man, I am what all the otaku nerds here in Japan would call their dream species, especially the perverted ones spanning this neat country. I am an Incubus, and what that means is that all your ladies are belong to me."

A sweatdrop fell from the back of Kurusu's head, and he gave an awkward chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I think I get it, and I guess this explains why the ladies at the markets give you such good discounts. I hope that's not illegal."

"Psh, as if, the way I see it, it's practically a _need_ for me, so they can't really stop me from doing something I need, right? Besides, I've gotten them to give you nice discounts as well so don't complain man, just enjoy the benefits of having me as a friend."

Kurusu rubbed the back of his head, looking just a bit concerned, "Well, Okay, but please don't do anything illegal okay? I kind of like having you next door, gives me someone to talk to since my parents are away."

Naruto laughed a bit, slapping Kurusu on the back jovially, his tail swishing about gleefully behind him, "Don't worry about it man, I'll be here when ya need me, just as long as I'm not at work. I got a new job apparently, so I may be gone at times. Eh… Just as well, maybe you should volunteer for a homestay, get yourself an extraspecies guest, ya know? Your parents are gone, prooooobably for quite a while, and those renovation guys do damn good work in an insanely small amount of time, I swear the whole crew was played by superman or something."

"Hmm… I don't know, I'm not sure my parents would approve, but you're right that they aren't here, and probably won't be for quite a long time… I'll think about it, just help me with the rules and stuff if I do decide to host someone, okay?"

A thumbs up with a wide grin was the young man's response, "Not a problem Kurusu my man! For lack of a better saying, Your Youth will Explode into Springtime when you have someone to share it with!"

A bigger sweatdrop fell down the back of Kurusu's head this time, and he chuckled awkwardly and began backing up a little when Naruto gave him a grin that made his teeth sparkle brightly enough to blind a bike rider riding down the street, making him crash into a pole with a cry of " _My Eyes!_ "

Naruto's laughing was the only thing heard as both he and his neighbor walked back into their homes, though in the latter's case it was more of a tactical retreat.

Because Youth.

XxXxX

His breath caught as he saw his new guest; she had been brought to his house a few hours after the construction crew had left, and when he'd seen the large trailer arrive he'd figured he'd be getting someone with a large body as a guest.

He never figured he'd be playing host to a Lamia.

There was a pang in his chest at the thought of the last Lamia he'd known, and the pain he felt at never again being able to see her now that he'd been cast into this world. This Lamia girl was far different than the one he'd known and come to love, and part of him knew living with her would likely never get dull, but another part of him wanted to turn her away right then.

Taking a deep breath, he sighed softly and gave a sad smile that was quickly hidden as fast as it had appeared on his face. Steeling himself, he rose up to his full height of 5'9"; at 22 he still retained his sporty figure, lean body, feminine butt… He could correctly blame his mother for that after meeting her in his head once; some would say it was wrong, but he'd checked when he met her, and he definitely got his mothers' ass.

"Smith, glad to see you, I take it this is the girl I'll be hosting? I assure you she's in good hands."

The human woman's sunglasses glinted, "She'd better be, or it'll be on your head mister. Her name is Miia, and she's 19 years old*."

The now named Miia was looking at her new host with a bit of concern; she had thought she would be home staying with a human, but this looked to be another, if unknown extraspecies person. Biting her bottom lip a little as she wondered if she should say anything, the need was taken from her when Smith spoke up.

"Now Miia, don't worry about your home stay; Uzumaki-san here will take very good care of you. Also, despite his looks, it has been determined that he is at least mostly human, and so he has some special exceptions made for him in the bill. He is capable of hiding his features completely without the use of disguises, a feature we know to be unique to him. Due to part of the stipulations for this however is that he will be working for me, and since you have to go with him for now if you wish to leave the house, you will be provided training so you can accompany him on the job."

Miia looked a bit unsure, but gave a small nod all the same. Giving a small nod, Smith turned to Naruto and nodded again, getting one in return; "Why don't you show your guest inside Uzumaki-san? It's rude to let her stay out here where people can stare as they please."

Eyebrow twitching at the woman's words, he grunted softly, "What's with all this 'Uzumaki-san' business? Just call me Naruto damn it… _Sigh_ , Miia-san, please come in and have some tea; the house has already been renovated so you can move around more comfortably. Ms. Smith will show you to the living room, I'll turn the heat up a bit and get a few blankets for your tail. I'm sure that truck wasn't well heated, and you'd probably like to warm up a bit right?"

Flashing his new Lamia guest a small smile, he turned and entered his house, leaving the door open for the two females to enter at their leisure. Once inside, he moved to the thermostat and raised the heat a little so it would be a bit warmer; afterwards he moved towards a storage closet and retrieved three large blankets which he could drape over his new guest's tail to help warm her up.

It would take a minute or two for the house to heat up, and till then it would be a bit chilly because that's usually how he liked it. He only preferred some heat in certain circumstances, after all.

When he got to the living room, Miia was seated on the first couch, with her tail between the table and his second couch. Smith was in the big comfy chair; His chair. Glowering at the woman for a second, he moved around and began to drape the blankets over Miia's tail, using the three he'd gotten to cover almost the whole thing.

"There you go, nice and toasty; Well Miia-san, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, but please just call me Naruto. You don't have to add anything to it, as I'd prefer not to be called by san, but we also don't know each other very well yet, so kun probably isn't good either for now."

While nervous, the Lamia girl was glad her host seemed so nice, even if he did look like an extraspecies like her; not a Lamia, since they were all female, but just another extraspecies person.

"T-thank you, um, Naruto, for accepting me into your home for the foreseeable future, and giving me the chance to learn about your culture."

Naruto tried very hard not to tell her that this wasn't his culture, and for her to learn his culture she would need to learn how to kill someone in several dozen different ways, seduce them into giving their secrets, and many other things that weren't entirely scrupulous in this world.

XxXxX

A loud yawn signaled his waking, though when he went to move his arms he found a bit of resistance, a fair amount of it actually. Blinking as he woke up quickly at the bound feeling he had, he was quite surprised to find Miia in his bed with him. That wasn't strange by itself, his bed was big enough for at least three people, but he was indeed surprised to find her in bed with him.

Over the last week he had been trying to assess where the Lamia girl was at in terms of combat, among other things. Technically it was his duty to train her so she wasn't a burden when he took her to work with him, but she seemed to know some fighting at the least. Her stealth left much to be desired though, and while she was a decent tracker, it too wasn't what he would call stellar.

Sighing and resting his head back on his pillow, he smoothly wrested his hands from the girl's coils, creating a single Kage Bunshin and switching places with it. Glowering at it as the construct started grinning like a loon, he promptly rolled his eyes and dispelled it once he was a small distance away. This woke Miia up and made her sluggishly prop herself up on her hands, blinking confusedly at where her heat source had gone.

"Miia, what are you doing in my bed? I know I didn't invite you into it, and if you needed more warmth I have thicker blankets."

Looking at the blond, it took the snake girl a little while to figure out that the one talking was supposed to be her heat source, and she whined a little as she realized he had somehow escaped her grasp. "Mou, Darling, _Yaaaawn_ , its cold, please come back to bed…"

Rolling his eyes, Naruto shook his head and gave a miniscule smile at the sleepy Lamia. "Sorry Miia, it's time to get up; if you want more heat I'll be drawing the bath for you. Also, I need you to stay in for a while today, I'm going to be out getting my new uniform; I put it off for a week to perform your evaluation, and I got a text from Smith last night reminding me to pick it up soon."

Pouting and simply flopping back into his bed, Miia lethargically lied about for a few more moments, before slowly getting up and slipping out of the bed. "Fine…"

Shaking his head again, Naruto left his room, leaving the door open as he made his way to the bathing room, filling the large tub with hot water.

Over the last week, besides evaluating Miia's current skillset, he'd also started sleeping with some clothes on. Miia had started sneaking into his bed after a mere two days, though she claimed it was because he was quite warm. It was true, so he figured she wasn't lying; also Lamia were supposed to be sexually aggressive, so if she were coming onto him he figured he'd know.

The first time she had snuck into his bed she must have done it in her sleep too, adding further credence to her excuse, because she'd passed out upon seeing him naked when she'd woken up.

She was definitely getting around to coming onto him though…

Rubbing the back of his head with one hand, he stuck his other hand into the tub to test the water's temperature, humming softly. "Well, it's definitely nice and hot; hopefully she won't fall asleep again, I swear, that girl can fall asleep anywhere if it's cold enough in the morning."

Chuckling softly, Naruto stretched a bit and bent backwards a little as well, his tail pushing against the small of his back to help him crack it. "Hey Miia, the water should be perfect, why don't you go ahead and get in?"

Smirking as he spotted the pouting Lamia, who seemed as if she had been trying to sneak up on him, he turned to face her and put his hands at his hips, thumbs hooked under the waistband of his sporty shorts- a classic favorite from his youth-.

Of course, while he was at it he shamelessly took in the view of the naked girl as she came from the changing room. He was an Incubus, if a lady didn't hide her naked body from him he damn sure wasn't going to look away.

"Ah~, Japanese baths are awesome~! Ah, by the way darling, I read some books before I came to this country; is it true Japan has places called 'Hot Springs'? Can we visit one someday? Wah~, I wanna visit one with you Darling~!"

That gave Naruto a bit of pause, making him clutch his chin and rub it in thought; now if only he had a kung fu master's beard…

"Hmm… Well, I suppose we could make plans to go to a hot spring. It's definitely in my budget, and hot springs can be pretty nice if the atmosphere is good. I'll start looking around, we'll take a small trip when I find a good one, though we may have to bring the mooch- I mean, Ms. Smith and my coworkers. I haven't met them yet, but I figure why not."

Miia pouted at the thought that she'd have to share her time with her Darling with someone else, especially another woman, but maybe the coworkers wouldn't be too bad. As long as they weren't women, of course, cause then she'd have competition for her Darling's love! And naughtier things too…

Raising an eyebrow as he saw Miia's nose begin bleeding as she looked at him, Naruto began laughing when her face bloomed with a blush and drool began running down her chin to go with the blood running from her nose.

"A-ah! Darling! Mean! Why are you laughing at me?!"

Smirking and moving to kneel before the Lamia, he gathered some water in his hands and gently washed away the blood from her nose. "You were having pervy thoughts, Miia-chan~. Were you by chance thinking of little old me?"

The Lamia girl blushed again but didn't avert her gaze, staring at him defiantly, her tail slipping from the bath. Before she could snare him with it though, his wings flared out, surprising the girl as he zipped upwards enough to dodge her tail.

"Mou! Darling~, bathe with me~! I heard that hot springs have a thing called mixed bathing, I wanna try it with you Darling~."

Shaking his head, Naruto reached out and rubbed the Lamia's head, getting a pout from the girl as she glowered up at him. "Maybe another time, for now just finish warming up and meet me in the kitchen, I'll have breakfast done by the time you come out."

XxXxX

" _The new song from ANM48, "Every Day Animal Ears" has topped the-"_

"Nope. I've got enough damn temptation with Miia around, and not enough ladies to take care of it safely already. What is wrong with this place, putting sexy girls up on a stage like that, even just to sing… It's murder on my groin damnit!"

The grumbling coming from the blond in the kitchen was due to the program that had been on the television he had; a bunch of damn near scantily clad extraspecies girls singing and moving about on a stage did absolutely nothing to calm his quietly seething libido, which had seemed to ramp up after he'd been assured he wouldn't be in trouble, or get anyone else in trouble, for taking extraspecies bed partners.

He still remembered quite fondly all the ones he'd had back in his own world.

"What's the matter Uzumaki Naruto? Don't you like extraspecies girls? We went through so much trouble making sure you wouldn't break any laws by taking them to your bed, too…"

Rolling his eyes as one of his wings bent back a bit and waved Ms. Smith off, Naruto continued boiling the eggs and making other egg based foods. His house guest really loved eggs, though it wasn't anything new to him; plus he had a bunch of chickens in his resort- or at least an extension of it that was like a giant farm- so he had all the eggs he could ever want.

"It's not that, you just told me to wait before doing that with Miia, so it's been tough denying her advances lately. Now, if only I had someone with gorgeous legs like yours to help me with my urges…"

Apparently the hint was gotten, because Smith went completely silent in her chair behind him for several moments. It was enough to bring an evil smirk to his face. Heheh, mess with him would she?

Turning to the woman sitting at his table, Naruto allowed a small grin to grace his face as he walked towards her. If it were anyone else, they wouldn't have noticed the very faint flush to her cheeks, nor the way her eyes seemed to look him over subtly behind her sunglasses. He only knew because he could faintly see past her dark shades, if barely.

"Hmm~? Did you get the hint? Or do you need one a bit more… direct~?"

Smith shivered as the blond leaned over her, whispering hotly in her ear, making her blush a bit more noticeable. However, before anything else could be done or said, a red tail lashed out between them; Smith was fine, Naruto had pushed her back a bit so she didn't get hit. He had even managed to avoid getting hit, but he didn't even try to escape as Miia, still wet and wearing only a t-shirt that clung to her moist form grabbed him up with her tail.

"Just what do you think you're doing?! Don't go seducing other women when you've got me Darling!"

The moment Smith let out a small sigh of relief for the impromptu save by the Lamia girl, said girl's glare turned to the human woman, making her sweatdrop a bit.

"And you! Don't go doing anything with my Darling! He's mine, got it!? Only I can do naughty things with my darling!"

Naruto hadn't the heart to tell the girl the truth. She'd die if she tried to keep him to herself like that. He'd just wear her out, a point he'd proven at one time to his first Lamia companion. He quickly shook his head at that thought, as thinking about his original world brought a pain to his heart that made his chest ache.

Smith laughed a bit, waving the girl off, "Don't worry, don't worry, I've no intentions of giving in to that one's salacious advances. But, I'll have to warn you that you've already got some competition; this horn dog has his sights set on several others that I know of. Who knows how many he's already gotten to or plans to get."

The woman just laughed quietly as she left Naruto's house after giving the Lamia that bit of information. Said Lamia was now glaring at her host as she held him tight, who himself was glaring at Smith as she left. Okay, he was staring at her ass as she left, but the glare was still there.

He was so going to get her back for this…

XxXxX

Naruto subtly smirked smugly at Smith as she sat at his table the next morning, looking a bit bedraggled as she sipped at a mug of coffee he'd made for her. "So, anything interesting happen this morning Ms. Smith?"

The woman glared at him from the table, silently cursing the young man standing in the kitchen, his tail swishing back and forth behind him in an entirely too amused way.

"Oh, nothing really, just some issues at home that are being looked into. No need for you to worry, it was something quite minor, though I'm sure we'll find the culprit soon enough."

Naruto simply shrugged and turned back to cleaning up breakfast; Smith had arrived just after him and Miia had finished, though he'd kept a plate out for her along with the coffee she was drinking currently. It truly amused him that the woman thought she could mess with him and get away with it; far stronger and faster had tried and failed. Stealthier too.

It was funnier that she thought she could find evidence to prove it was him.

Shrugging and whistling a small tune, he finished up the dishes and left the room, leaving Smith to glower at him. She should have simply been happy hadn't called her on her choice of action after finding all her panties missing. Both risqué and risky considering whose table she was eating breakfast at.

Several minutes later he returned with Miia, the girl dressed in clothes one would expect for someone going on an outing. Technically she was, as Naruto planned to take her out and get her used to the city and Japan's culture. It was technically a cultural exchange after all.

"Ms. Smith, make sure you lock up when you leave, and don't go snooping, trust me there are measures in place to punish that kind of behavior."

The woman simply rolled her eyes, looking as if she were physically trying to _not_ cross her legs as she usually would. Naruto simply smirked at this and waved to her as he lead Miia out front; of course she would probably snoop, but that would just give him something to do when he got home. After he distracted Miia of course; couldn't punish snoopers who went and got themselves caught in a trap if he had a jealous snake girl trying to stop him, could he?

XxXxX

Miia ended up treating the outing as if it were a date, and honestly Naruto didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise; he guessed it was a weakness to Lamia built up by his last partner. It didn't help that the last Lamia he knew had been one of his regular lovers; he deeefinitely had a weakness to those.

The first stop was a restaurant; thankfully it wasn't a really expensive one, but he definitely didn't mind paying for Miia. In fact he found her excitement over the meal and what the rest of the date would be like adorable.

"Hah, Miia what's with that expression? It's just food."

More amused than anything, Naruto could only laugh a bit at the Epic Pout the Lamia sent him, though he had to restrain himself from reaching over and rubbing her head. He figured treating her childish wouldn't be nice; or safe. Sonya had bitten him three times before he got the message with her.

Shaking his head of the thoughts, Naruto leaned back in his seat and took a subtle look around; not for any kind of search, more of a habit from his surprisingly short but eventful ninja career. Couldn't exactly be a ninja in a world with no need of them; though he did sell his services to those willing to pay…

Mussing up his own hair with all the thoughts he didn't want or need to be having at the moment, Naruto focused his eyes back at Miia, only to sweatdrop as three and a half empty plates met his gaze. The girl had managed to eat so much in just the short time he'd been thinking…!

Spending time with the Lamia girl after their meal helped him get his mind of things; he took multiple photo booth pictures with the girl, and won her several prizes from some arcades. Of course, multiple times during their visits to the game places, Miia had to drag Naruto away from this strange dogfight simulation game*.

Apparently Naruto was an adrenaline junkie, and those fighter plane simulator games were real enough for him to totally immerse himself. He somehow found one in every arcade they found, though he made a point to win her a prize or three before playing it, and there were plenty of fun games to play that distracted her while Naruto played his little plane game.

She didn't know much about the games human's played, but when she had seen his score, in every machine he played in, the initials _U.N.N_ had went from top to bottom with pretty high numbers. Who was U.N.N? Was Naruto trying to best his score or something? These were questions that plagued the Lamia every time she had to drag him away from the machine.

Seriously, that U.N.N guy got around; his initials had been in every one of the games the blond young man had played.

The Lamia's own thoughts were interrupted as her Darling spotted a sign stating that a store up ahead marketed towards all species and sizes, and promptly told her about it.

Naruto knew what it was, too, but before he could mention it the girl had dragged him into the shop already. Chuckling softly, the blond waved at the young woman tending the counter; she waved back and gave him a questioning look before gesturing to Miia with her head.

Aforementioned Lamia was looking around surprised at the contents of the store; lingerie of many different styles and colors. Plenty of it was pretty risqué too, managing to bring a slight flush to the girl's cheeks.

Seeing as Naruto wasn't complaining at all about being in the shop, part of Miia wanted to glower at him jealously till he told her why that was. The majority of her however won, and decided to move up to the counter and ask if they had anything for her species.

Naruto walked up after her, and leaned on the counter when the girl left to look through the selection. "Okay Naruto-kun, what's with the Extraspecies girl? No, wait, before that tell me what's up with those accessories, and why you haven't gave us some sets of props like that? I thought we were business partners?"

Laughing a bit, the blond shook his head and moved his wings and tail, though he was now a bit inspired to create replicas of his extra features. They'd make a killing on that kind of thing; especially considering he was surprisingly better than any cosplay costume maker one find. The woman messing with him had no idea how that was, but she was entirely glad she'd found such talent before anyone else did.

"These are real, sorry, but don't worry I could have some of those whipped up with some thorough instructions on how to make them properly delivered next week."

"Darling! What do you think, Black or White?"

Blinking and looking back at his Lamia guest, he tilted his head at the surprisingly tame bra's she'd picked out, apparently for him to judge.

"Surprisingly tame for you Miia, but you'd look best in something blue, maybe a leafy green. Though, the black could work; also you need a size bigger than that, those are too small for you."

Instantly, while the desk clerk clapped amusedly, Miia blushed and seemed to reflexively cover her chest… Or maybe she was trying to push it out a bit, it looked a little like both if he were honest.

"H-How do you know that Darling?"

Quirking an eyebrow the blond gave a small shrug, "It's a talent; I guess hanging around my godfather helped perfect the ability. He had a similar skill, though I am far superior to him in its use."

He totally wasn't being boastful, Jiraiya was simply human, there was no way he could do anything related to the magical world of women better than he could.

"W-well then, I don't really wear a bra, so I wouldn't know; I-I'll take your word for it Darling~. Let me go pick out something else~!"

As Miia went to do as she'd said, Naruto sighed and turned back to the store clerk. "I'll explain in a second, but I'd just like to warn you; I might end up doing something sexy in one of those changing stalls…"

The young woman just rolled her eyes, though they widened slightly as the blond slid a funky looking ID onto the table. It had his picture on it, with the new additions, and it looked like an Extraspecies type ID, though it had some small red lettered words at the bottom, claiming Special Exemptions from certain rules, along with abbreviated numbers to tell which ones.

"I'm exempt from certain rules of the Interspecies Exchange Bill, due to being able to provide proof that I am more human than Extraspecies. Though I do gain some benefits as counting, if in a minor way, as an Extraspecies person; for instance I can safely take a lover of any species, without fearing for the law."

The woman nodded for a moment before handing him the ID back, her eyes flicking to the Lamia still picking out some bras.

"And the horns, wings and tail? What kind of Extraspecies are you?"

"What, you don't read my book?"

Instantly the desk clerks face flushed, and Miia, who was close enough to hear, perked her ears; her Darling wrote a book?

"O-Of course I read it, b-but what's that have to… Oh my Kami, you're an Incubus aren't you."

Laughing boisterously like his dear old godfather Jiraiya, Naruto winked at the young woman after calming down, ignoring Miia's jealous hiss as she glared at both him and the desk clerk.

"Mou! Darling, come with me real quick!"

Waving with a mixed look of 'Save me' and 'I'll prove it' attached to his face, Naruto lost sight of the flushed desk clerk as a curtain swished around his head to block his few. Miia had pulled him into a changing stall, as he'd predicted; he had a good idea of what was coming next.

XxXxX

Well, because it's been taking so long, I'm putting a lime in here so y'all have something entertaining to read while I get back up with what I've been wanting. Which is to put out the planned chapters I've promised.

 **Here be a Lime, please enjoy**

XxXxX

The moment Naruto turned around; it was to the sight of a topless Miia, who seemed to have no problem showing herself off to him despite the blush spread across her face. Giving a quick look about the changing stall, subtly nodding at its size, his gaze quickly turned back towards the Lamia girl, her arms now folded under her bust, putting emphasis on them.

"D-Darling~, tell me which one you like more, okay? I want to wear something that you like, because… I want Darling to enjoy looking at me~."

Taking but a moment to look at the bras she was talking about, he honestly had to approve as he pictured each one on her chest. Even though his imagining had the girl's chest covered by the articles, they did go incredibly well with her, and he would be lying if he said he didn't like them.

The hidden was desired, after all.

Moving up to the girl, carefully stepping over her tail, the blond smiled at her and reached to caress her cheek softly. She blinked in surprise, her blush deepening, more so when the blond leaned in so close she could feel his chest against her own. His chest was so firm, her breasts were squished a bit, though his hot breath in her ear quickly took her thoughts somewhere else.

" _Miia-chan~… Is there something else you wanted, bringing me in here, showing yourself to me…?_ "

Naruto chuckled softly and took one of the girl's hands, twining their fingers and pushing her against the wall of the changing stall. Miia looked as if she had received a particularly nice gift, and without any prompting, pushed back against him, squishing her chest more against his own.

"D-Darling~! I-if you're teasing me I'll be really mad~…!"

His response was to bring his face back towards her own, before planting a soft, chaste kiss on her lips; " _I've been given special permissions, so I honestly have no problem being with you like this… However if you want someone to be mad at, pick Ms. Smith, she basically told me to wait._ "

While Miia seemed to be working up to a tizzy at that information, the blond had to hide a grin; of course she'd basically given him permission to be with her if she came onto him, but he'd found it incredibly fun to tease her once she'd started doing so. She didn't need to know he hadn't taken her all night yet for his own amusement though; he imagined it wouldn't end well.

At all.

Before the Lamia girl could continue plotting against Ms. Smith, Naruto caught her lips in another kiss, this one passionate and filled with tongue. He must have been getting rusty though, because Miia had his tongue skills beat. That wouldn't do, he'd have to practice more to get back into shape.

Soon Naruto's other hand was taken hold of at the wrist, though he didn't seem to mind, seeing where the girl was leading it. Downwards his hand was taken, and in a bold move, the girl used his fingers to knock something soft and squishy out of the way, before placing his palm against her heated core, which was quite moist and sticky as well.

"Miia… You've been waiting for this, haven't you…"

The girl blushed more, but gave a nod as his fingers began rubbing gently at her girlhood, deft and skilled in their touches. Letting go of her hand, Naruto brought his other one between them, grasping one of the girl's breasts and giving an appreciative squeeze.

"Well then… Please accept my apology~."

Words done with, Naruto went on the attack; his middle finger slipped swiftly but carefully into the girl's core, amazed at the tightness and heat, as well as the building moisture level. His lips went for the girl's neck, and even as the Lamia girl began to coil her tail around him, his own tail shot towards its tip.

With a cry that was muffled by one of Naruto's surprisingly dexterous and flexible wings, Miia's whole body seemed to lock up. Her core clenched tight around Naruto's finger, her tail tightened around his legs, and her arms squeezed around his neck, where she'd thrown them when his finger had slipped into her.

"D-Darling! N-not my tail~!"

Naruto smiled and merely nipped at her neck, before moving downwards again; as his tail teased the tip of the girls own, he smoothly captured the nipple of her neglected breast in his mouth, suckling firmly as his hand took care of her other breast, deft fingers toying with the nipple.

Miia's body was like an instrument in that moment, and Naruto was playing it as if he were a master. He wasn't, but not for lack of trying; real instruments were a hell of a lot harder to learn than simply pleasuring a lady.

Hardly any time at all passed before Naruto's skilled touches sent Miia over the edge; aforementioned blond really had to thank past training and his special body's strength for allowing him to withstand the monstrous pressure of Miia's constricting tail around his legs.

Of course, he also silently wished he had a camera to snap pics of both this moment, and the faces of anyone outside the stall, who must have surely heard the Lamia girl's climax.

When Miia finally relaxed, Naruto lowered her onto the bench in the stall and stood, licking his lips as he took the girls pleasured state into his memory, committing it there. Licking his fingers clean of her essence, the blond picked up the forgotten bras and whistled as he folded them up.

"I think we'll just get both of these, plus a few more so you have variety; going on these, I'll guess that this is what you like, and get some that are similar. Once you've recovered, join me at the counter, alright Miia-chan?"

Chuckling as the girl mumbled and shivered, he took in the sight of her once more, noticing how her nipples were both quite stiff, before shaking his head of the desire to tease them further and exiting the stall before his will could weaken enough to probably accidentally put the girl in some kind of pleasure coma.

It had happened once before…

XxXxX

 **Lime Over Y'all**

XxXxX

Striding past the couple that had entered the shop while he'd been in the stall, Naruto grinned at the desk clerk as he brought the bras Miia had picked out up and placed them down.

"Sorry about that Marla-chan, anyway, I'll be getting these two, plus a few more which I will pick out in a second. Anyway, you're quite the smart one for figuring out what I am just from the mention of my book; Perhaps I'll reward you later…~"

Winking at the still furiously blushing desk clerk, Naruto whistled innocently and went about picking out a few more bras that would fit Miia, and look good on her.

It would be several minutes before Miia, blushing just as hard as the desk clerk, exited the changing stall to find Naruto waiting for her, having already purchased some bras. They left quickly after, with Naruto carrying the bags with his tail, displaying it's strength despite its thin girth.

XxXxX

"Miia… Close your eyes, would you?"

Naruto stood tall and proud, a small bruise on his arm from where he'd blocked a strike of Miia's tail; an incredibly ugly, both physically and mentally, couple had seen Miia as she and he were talking. Sadly, both had instantly started insulting the girl simply because she was a Lamia, and he'd had to stop her from lashing out at them.

To compound matters, people had started taking pictures of the Lamia, and to a lesser extent him, after he had reminded her that she couldn't go harming humans.

"I am not under the same restrictions as you, Miia-chan, so just let me take care of this."

Winking to her, he took a step towards the crowd, reaching up towards his face; his glasses more specifically. Taking them off, his eyes began to glow as he set them upon the crowd, or the ladies within to be more specific.

"Hello everyone, Would You Kindly give each other something else to look at? I'd be mighty appreciative if you did, my lady friend here is quite uncomfortable with all the staring and photography."

The moment he'd looked into the crowd without his glasses, the men had stilled, some unknown feeling bubbling within them, like jealousy and fear or some strange mix. The girls however, every single one considered 'of age', grew flush and wide eyed as they looked the handsome extraspecies man in the eyes.

With a mix of Genjutsu for the males, and his natural born charm for the ladies, both were quick to obey his 'suggestion'. Quite a handy skill, if he said so himself, which he often did.

As if by some unknown force, every person in the crowd did a number of things; the men all began posing, some pulling down their pants and mooning others, or taking off their shirts for the more vain males, showing off toned chests and the like.

For the women, well, some began to jump up and down lightly, sending certain parts to bouncing with them; Others merely pulled up their shirts or pulled the backs of their skirts up, or pants down, showing boobs and butts all around.

No matter the reason, everyone's eyes were sufficiently averted, and that's all that Naruto needed.

Without even bothering to spend more time than needed looking among the ladies baring themselves- he was quite certain Miia would let him look at her whenever he wanted-, he turned towards the couple that started the whole mess.

Miia didn't know why she had to close her eyes, especially when it seemed her Darling was only asking the people if they could kindly stop staring, but when she heard a loud impact she instinctively flinched away from the noise.

By the time she opened her eyes, she found herself staring at the front door of their house, making her blink in quite a bit of surprise. Hadn't they just been in town?

"Well Miia, sorry that we had to cut our outing a little short, but I'm happy to say that before that point I really enjoyed our day together. Heh, and now that we've been… at least partially intimate, there is something I'd like to tell you, and something I'd like to show you, though not necessarily in that order."

Miia blinked a few times, following her blond host into the house as he spoke, still in a bit of a daze from finding herself suddenly all the way across town from where they had been. From there to the house was not a small distance, she knew.

"Um, Darling… Is how we got here so suddenly just now part of what you want to tell me? I'm really confused about that…"

"First, I want to show you something Miia, and then everything will be explained. Of course… first we should probably get our guests from their hiding spots before anything, right?"

Blinking again at her Darling's words, she was surprised when he disappeared into the living room closet and came back with a sulking Monoeye girl. She was wearing what looked like a suite, quite a bit similar to someone else the Lamia knew…

"Ah, do you think she works with Ms. Smith?"

"Yup, that's exactly who she works with. Miia-chan, meet one of my new coworkers, whom I've been given the files on; purely so I wouldn't be surprised when I actually met them, of course. Though it leaves me wondering where Miss Tionishia has hidden herself… Oh dear, she's probably stuck. Miss Manako, if you wouldn't mind retrieving Ms. Smith, I'll go find the rest and see if they need help escaping their hiding spots."

"Y-You're being awfully okay with us basically breaking into your house…"

"Pssh, you lot aren't the first to do it, I'm just surprised you're the first to not be caught in my traps. Or… perhaps it's just you?"

The blush was all he needed to know, and he patted the Monoeye girl on the head gently. "Miia, please follow Manako-san while she leads you to the rest of her coworkers; you're keyed to the house's defenses, so they should deactivate if you're nearby."

Having no clue what was going on, but trusting her Darling explicitly, Miia gave a small salute and a happy agreement, before going off with the one eyed girl, presumably to find Ms. Smith first.

Naruto meanwhile chuckled softly and began to sniff the air; his sense of smell for women was better than an Inuzuka's nose for everything else. He could tell exactly where every female in his house was at the moment, and he quickly headed towards the largest scent source.

Tionishia-san was physically the tallest of his new coworkers, based on her file, so he was quite sure she was very uncomfortable in whatever trap she was stuck in, and possibly using as a hiding spot.

Low and behold, he was correct, and it made him feel like a jerk when he found out which trap she had set off.

Looking down, he scratched the back of his head before he reached down and touched her horn, sending a pulse of his chakra over her body. The seal of the trap she'd triggered in his pantry quickly dissolved, and the large, womanly extraspecies girl gasped as he proceeded to help her out of the much-to-small cubby she'd been forced into by the trap. It had never been meant for someone her size, and had multiple cracks in it, but he was able to safely pull her out; he'd just fix up the damage later.

"I apologize Tionishia-san, but you should have known better than to follow Ms. Smith on her snooping."

Blushing herself at being caught in a trap after said snooping, the Oni could only giggle softly and give apologies of her own. Naruto waved each one off of course, but that didn't stop her from giving them; at least she did think to apologize. The little naked loli girl he'd found attached to the ceiling of his linen closet by her butt didn't think to give even one such apology.

To say nothing of the Zombie he found in his room, bound and gagged in his closet. She'd simply questioned his hobbies when she'd been released from the trap she'd triggered while searching his room.

Finally Naruto took the three he'd found to the living room, where Miia, a blushing Manako, and a flustered but trying-to-act-dignified Ms. Smith waited.

"It seems you decided to go snooping when I'm pretty sure I told you not to… Maybe I didn't though, but meh, it should have been common sense not to snoop. For all you knew I could have had some kind of room that doesn't open from the inside, and you'd be trapped till I discovered you in there. Anyway! Enough of that, seriously don't start. Since you're all here… I figure I'll share something with you all that I had planned to show to Miia here."

Motioning for everyone to stay put, Naruto left the room for a few moments, only to return with a large glass orb containing what looked like a massive- scaled to the size of the orb anyway- cylindrical building of sorts.

Placing the orb on the table, Naruto spun the item till the bridge of the building pointed towards his left a bit, since no one was in that direction, and it wouldn't therefore activate the magic.

"This is my Resort, an Item given to me long ago by some… Friends, that I'd made. It's come a long way since then, and I've stocked it quite well, but that's beside the point. I'm sure you're all wondering what the heck it is, and what it has to do with anything, or in Miia's case, what I wanted to tell her. Well… First, let me just tell you, Ms. Smith, that you should probably go by a lottery ticket or two the moment we're done here. Seriously, you lucked out when you found me, and when you got me on your team, trouble making aside, you couldn't have asked for a better agent to help whip whomever you want into shape, or any number of things."

Smiling, Naruto adjusted his glasses and gave a sigh of nostalgia.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, and I am a Ninja of considerable ability; I'll tell you more once we're all inside my Resort, so don't worry. Everything will be explained in due time."

XxXxX

Okay! Bit of a meep on the ending there, and I'm not going to elaborate on what all he told them right away. However, I will go briefly over what he'll be telling them right here.

He won't be telling them about his past, simply what he is- being a ninja and what that entails- and how that will help in the job he's found himself stuck with.

Of course, the whole 'magic orb that makes one day within merely an hour without' will be a big shocker, but I plan for everyone to adjust quickly. Zombina more so, because hey, she can't really experience the bad side of the Resort that most females would; I.E. the aging. She's already dead yo!

Read and Review please! Sorry for the long wait, I'll try to speed up the releases. Now, I know I said I'd like to make chapters 1-4 of this before posting any of them, but that was before it took me a month to write this. Sorry y'all, it just… I suddenly lost any will to write, but I'm slowly getting it back! No worries!

Anyway! I got more inspiration to find, more chapters to write, and in the meantime I might put out some short stories or something to help myself along.

Cheers Luv!


	2. Another New Guest and a Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, preeeetty…. No, no just look at the damn first chapter! Ossu!

XxXxX

Okay! Second chapter comin right up yo! Check it, my goal right now? To get at least two chapters of this out in about a week or two. I'm gonna get this story caught up with Incubus in Youkai Academy, then I'm gonna get them to chapter ten. Then, I'm going to get Konoha no Incubus to chapter 10, and finally I'm going to rewrite Naruto no X, make it better, and trust me it'll be better because Metroid is one of my passions of gaming (Fucking hate Mother Brain! Rrrrgh, fuck her, man! ;~;) and Naruto is one of my main passions of anime. My top passion anime, is surprisingly a tie between Negima (The manga cause the actual anime is absolute trash; the ONLY good part is whomever the hell they got to do Evangeline's voice. Because Nnnnngh! 3) and GURREN LAGANN! (Just who the hell do you think I am?!)

Now, I'm gonna lay out some of dem 'Review Replies' I've been wanting to do for like, ever. Finally got more reviews in a question-y enough form to reply to them.

 **C:** Yo C, I'll let y'all know right now, the harem so far does in fact include the original cast of Miia, Papi, Centorea, Su, Mero, Rachnera, and finally Lala (or is it Alice? The Dullahan). Aaaaaaand trust me, my time on F-list has made me quite adept (I like to think, anyway) at handling situations with these particular species of monster girl. Other girls in it will indeed include Ms. Smith, Tio is for damn sure in cause she my waifu, as it were; Zombina's in cause fuck yeah zombie. Tempted to put Manako in, whatcha think?

 **Guest:** Weeeeell, that's something that I don't see happening, BUT! I give anyone who wants to attempt it, permission to use my Incubus!Naruto for a crossover with MonMusu Quest. Reason being, there are several things I simply cannot seem to do stories for; MonMusu Quest is one of them; played the game, got all the way past Gnome, but then my data was lost, and I'll have to start over anyway cause it wasn't fully translated at the time that I beat that insufferable little… Guh. Anyway, go ahead.

 **eniox27:** Not really a question, but I'm gonna pretend it is; Nope, his trip to the Monmusu world was indeed not his choice. That may or may not be explained later, but yeah; you guessed right on that.

 **Guest(another one):** Eeeeh, I dunno about regularly, but now that I've introduced her, I may just slip little scenes in where he visits the store to provide goods, and perhaps 'other things' to his business partner. Dareshishishishishi!

 **the-ck:** Well, again not really a question, but I'll pretend it was! Now, I can't name it all, but I can tell y'all a bit of how he's changed in this one. First, whereas he has to get used to hiding his features in Youkai Academy, now that he's in Japan, and had gotten used to hiding the features from when he first arrived, he has to get used to _showing them_ again. As for growth from the original, well, he has some skills and abilities, as well as more poke-clothing than the original currently has. Also, he has more diorama sphere's than the original has, as the one in Youkai Academy will have as well. He's also noticeably older, and will have a better grasp of the skills he has, and just as well this Naruto is set after the events of the manga, technically; anyways... He'll showcase some skills during this story, and of course, has already shown one. The ability to influence crowds (Or even just specific people) with a special Genjutsu. A mudda fuggin cookie to those who recognize the phrase he used!

 **(another)Guest:** Skirt? He wasn't wearing a skirt, Naruto's default clothing… Hmm, well, the sporty shorts I keep talking about _is_ technically an article of female clothing, but everything else isn't. Default outfit I'd say is the sporty shorts, a t-shirt of some kind, and a jacket, though not always the jacket Kurenai gave him in Konoha no Incubus. For this world that would just be overkill.

Here's the second chapter fam! Please forgive any delays, and the previous delays, I apologize for them. As another apology, I may just give y'all a lemon in this chapter, to compound the lime in the previous one. Without further ado!

XxXxX

Naruto yawned and stretched, surprised to find that he had slept longer than Miia had, seeing as the girl wasn't being a body heat hog. If he was smelling correctly, she was actually doing laundry out on his balcony, where the clothing was usually hung out to dry.

Because fuck dryers, all tumbling his clothing around and shit, shrinking his shorts. He didn't need people staring at his ass- unless it was a lady- because his shorts were too small to fit properly. Framing his glorious cheeks was just fine, but when the only womanly part on him was inadvertently put on display by too small, dryer shrunk shorts; he drew the line at drawing any man's attention like that.

Yesterday had been quite an ordeal for him; showing Miia and his coworkers- and technical boss- his resort, explaining to them his previous line of work, and exactly why it made snooping in his house a bad idea. They were of course all freaked out by the apparent magic of the place, but he had managed to calm them down quickly enough; it helped that they were all female, and of age- even the dark skinned loli surprisingly enough-, therefore making them susceptible to his charm ability.

Yawning again as he stepped out onto the balcony, he stopped for a moment to pick up one of the baskets of freshly cleaned clothes, going about putting them on the empty line. Miia herself was just taking down the rest of the clothes on another line, all the while making a little happy tune, composed entirely of 'La la lala~"'s, which brought a smile to his face as surely as the one on her own.

"You sure seem happy today Miia-chan, any particular reason?"

Blushing at him in response to the question, the girl giggled and sidled up to him, nudging him a bit, "Ah~ Darling, you know exactly why I'm so happy~! Despite the freaky magic stuff, and the less freaky ninja stuff, you were so good the other day! Wah, and it was just your fingers and tail! Eee~! Darling I can't wait till I can experience more of that feeling from yesterday~!"

Laughing softly at the girl's excitement, Naruto rubbed her head affectionately as she picked up the basket she'd filled with dry clothing, taking it inside and closing the door behind her. This was so bugs and other stuff couldn't easily get into the house; however when she'd closed the door she hadn't expected to hear a scuffle coming from where she'd just left.

Opening the door after putting her basket down, she curiously peaked out, wondering if her Darling had maybe accidentally knocked down one of the clothes lines or something.

Her eyes widened as she spotted a young girl- or at least it looked like it- with blue hair and blue feathered wings for arms flying away with her Darling in her clawed feet.

"AH! DARLING!"

XxXxX

Swinging his legs as he sat upside down on the branch he'd been dropped onto, Naruto stared at the bird girl- the Harpy he reminded himself- as she did the same to him. Her look was one of shock and awe, and even a little excitement.

… He hoped she didn't decide to try and mimic him; he'd let her kidnap him on a whim, he didn't do it so he could get her hurt trying to copy him.

"How are you doing that?! Papi wants to do it too!"

Before she could swing herself down and try to do as he did like some kind of monkey bird, Naruto swung himself up and snatched her up. She squawked and wiggled in his grip, only ceasing once he let her down.

Humming curiously, he picked her up again, and once again she started wiggling only to stop and cock her head curiously once he put her back down.

Naruto did this several times to amuse himself, and each time the girl merely cocked her head once she was sitting back on the branch. It seemed she had some kind of instinct or something to squirm when she was picked up under the arms. Er, wings.

"So, your name is Papi, right? And you're a Harpy? The name's Naruto, nice to meet you."

Papi gave a happy wave, introducing herself again, even though she'd already told him her name; in fact, through her second introduction, she got confused somehow and mixed up her name and her species quite humorously. Naruto laughed softly and hopped off the branch to catch her attention before her brain melted.

Yup, she was a Harpy, no doubt about that.

She was an adorable bird brain.

Shaking his head to clear it of the 'mean' thoughts, he perked up as the girl landed near him, to which he gave a small nod of his head.

"So, why'd you grab me like that Papi-san? You know you aren't supposed to be out here without your host family right? I'm off duty right now, but technically I'll have to bring you in if they aren't here with you."

Completely lost, the Harpy merely tilted her head a little, "But that's why I brought _you_ with me."

"Well, I'm not your host, so that really doesn't work, but… Heheh, this could be kind of fun. How about we go get some ice cream?"

"Ice cream? Ah, is it food? Can we get some?!"

Laughing lightly, Naruto nodded and pointed to the truck behind him, which he could smell due to the icy treats it was selling. It helped that one of the children being bought an ice cream by their parent was a little girl. His nose wasn't discriminatory of age, only he himself was.

Without even waiting for him to turn around, the Harpy, now with big sparkly eyes, grabbed him and proceeded to drag him towards the ice cream truck.

' _one, two, three_.'

Counting in his head, Naruto schooled his face to be as stoic as possible; purely to hide the unmanly giggles which threatened to escape him.

Turning to him, the Harpy looked from him to the arm she held in her grasp, before letting it go and stepping back, thankfully not three times. "Who are you?"

Managing to restrain all but a strangled 'snrk' at the girls cluelessness, really fond memories of one of his old lovers popping into his head, Naruto shook his head and reached for the girl. She looked at him with caution, but couldn't help the surprise that overtook her when his hand fell on her head and began to gently rub.

Why was it so warm…?

Taking the girl with him, reminding her with the simple expedient of pointing at the truck and saying ice cream every three steps, Naruto soon found himself relaxing on a bench with the girl. She was quite energetic, and very happy as well, all simply because she got to try some ice cream.

Watching her as he held a simple vanilla Popsicle, a smile spread on his face as she held her cone with both wing arms. She explained- with numerous errors- how she could never remember the rule about not going out alone, and how she'd slipped her coordinators notice many times.

Of course, he almost choked on his popsicle when the girl had told him they planned to, quote 'deflower her' end quote, if she gave them the slip again. Of course, he knew what she really meant, but her naivety- read: bird brain!- had already placed the image in his head.

Too bad she wasn't right; he'd have loved to be assigned that duty.

Acting with reflexes born of dangerous ninja work, Naruto caught Papi's ice cream before it could even move an inch from the girls grasp. She jumped a little, but gave him a smile as she clasped her wings over his hand, letting him help her grip her ice cream with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you! Papi would have been sooooo sad if Papi's ice cream had fallen! I haven't even gotten one bite yet!"

Naruto simply held his own popsicle in his mouth as his other hand moved to pet the Harpy's head; she really reminded him of his old lover, though he'd a feeling any harpy could do so with the mannerisms of the species, but it wasn't just the horrible memory or general empty headedness. It was the innocence the girl had, almost childlike in intensity.

Before he knew it, he was brought back from his thoughts by mutterings of the people around him and Papi. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at said Harpy and snorted as he saw her messy face as she ate her ice cream. She wasn't being as careful as she should have, and it was all over her face and chest.

Sighing, he let her finish, watching her devour the cone before informing her of the mess she had become. She seemed quite shocked, really, and as if being a bird brain was contagious, Naruto made the mistake of looking away from her for a moment, thinking of where she could get cleaned up.

When he looked back at her, she was already naked and in the process of flopping down into the fountain in the center of the park.

 **Slap!**

Palming his face firmly, Naruto dragged his glasses off and swiftly turned to face the now blushing crowd, sending his chakra in a blanket over them as he weaved one handed seals.

" _Magen: So Shoshitsu!_ "

To everyone watching, immediately it looked as if the strange young man with the tail, wings and horns, along with his bird like young friend had simply disappeared. The secondary effect of the Genjutsu kicked in then, and the onlookers completely forgot there had ever been anyone there.

Sighing as he rubbed his temples, Naruto looked back at Papi the Harpy with a glower, though seeing her splashing and relaxing in the fountain quickly stole away any animosity he could have had. She was just too cute and sexy, usually a strange combination, to stay mad at.

"Papi, it's time to get out of the 'bath' now, you hear me?"

"Hm? Noooo! Ah, I know, why don't you bathe with me?! Come oooon, you're really nice, so I'll allow it just this once~!"

She gave him a coy look, and he deadpanned at her, tail twitching, along with his pants, at the offer. More specifically, the way she was looking at him after having made the offer.

"Darling?! Where are you!?"

Face palming once more, Naruto looked back at Miia, unwittingly caught in his Genjutsu; did he drop it so she could find them, inadvertently reminding everyone that there was a naked bird girl in the park's fountain, or did he leave her till he could get some clothes on Papi…

Much choices, such sarcasm.

He gave a half assed wave to the Genjutsu struck Lamia as Papi decided for him, pulling him into the fountain with her by the back of his head, plopping herself in his lap as she went for his clothes. Since he wasn't really fighting it, she got them off with little effort, though she did stop once his shorts were at his ankles when she spotted his not-so-little-little-friend. As it were.

He found it both amusing and quite ego boosting at the heat that found the bird girl's cheeks as she stared at his penis.

XxXxX

 **Lemon! This here be a lemon! NarutoxPapi lemon!** If ya don't like this, go on and skip ahead. If ya thought someone else would be the first lemon, well, sorry to disappoint. Papi is a favorite of mine, along with Su. And Rachnera. I like lots of the characters from this manga.

Will contain deflowering (Papi was right in this instance! =D) vaginal sex (obviously), oral sex, and that's pretty much it. Papi strikes me as more an innocent lover than a sexual deviant anyway. Das Miia's job. Or Rachnera's.

XxXxX

"Well, I'm 'bathing' with you now… Is it what you'd expected?"

Keeping his voice soft, Naruto watched the girl gulp, feathered hands reaching for the half flaccid 'little-Naruto' he sported. Her feathers were really soft, even when wet, and he had no problem standing to attention as it were when she touched him, awkwardly grasping him.

"I've heard of it, but I didn't think it'd be so big…"

Rolling his eyes, smiling softly, and reaching forward, Naruto grabbed the Harpy's hips, making her jump slightly and look back at him. "Do what you want with it, okay? I won't get mad, as long as you don't poke or bite it."

Since his glasses were floating about somewhere in the water, his charm worked immediately on the flustered Harpy, and he could smell her arousal spike as she looked into his eyes. Her desire awakened, Papi scooted back shamelessly, pushing her butt over his face, and the girls little core looming over him as her own head was over the still hardening thing in her hands.

Sniffing it made her body tingle, and a curious lick had her tongue tingling too, before she made a 'nom' sound as she took the head into her mouth, sucking curiously.

Her inexperience was wholly apparent, but Naruto hadn't the heart to tell her anything of the sort, instead giving a soft moan and grasping her hips gently as the girl got to work. She may not have known what she was doing, but she was nothing if not enthusiastic.

Well, she couldn't be the only one doing any work, and he was loads more experienced than her, so it was his job to show her a good time, and teach her how incredibly awesome this was _supposed_ to feel.

Leaning up a bit, Naruto latched his lips around the girl's core; it was small like her, but he knew just how to work her, and any Harpy really, up. He'd have to in any case, because egg laying species or not, he'd never fit otherwise.

Of course, hearing the girls muffled gasps and little moans were also well worth giving her the attention. The little vibrations the sounds sent through his dick only made it harder, more pre filling the Harpy's mouth.

As Naruto began the slow process of worming his elongating tongue into the Harpy's girlhood, said girl was marveling at the feelings the strange, tasty- was it supposed to be tasty?- liquid was causing as she lapped it from the tip of the thing in her mouth, and drank it when it got to be way too much to just lick up anymore.

Soon she was practically taking little drinks of it every few moments, and her body was getting all tingly because of it. Still, she was a big girl! She knew- kinda- what these feelings were, so it wasn't as if she was scared; she may be a bit of a wind head or something but that didn't mean she was stupid.

Besides the tingling and heat building within her, there was a sense of power and instinctual lust building in her as she sucked on the nice man's penis. It was like she held control over him in this position, and she wasn't a bird of prey, but that was a nice feeling.

Slowly moving downward, Papi gave a soft moan as she took more of the man's penis into her mouth, closing one of her eyes as it reached the back of her throat. She knew that normally something so big would never fit, but all the tingling in her mouth and throat was empowering, in a way, and before she knew it she had taken the entire thing. She could feel it deep in her throat, and gave a muffled, little whimper at the feeling of her neck stretching around the penis.

For some reason it felt surprisingly good, and she had no idea why.

Bringing one of her feathered 'hands' up, she awkwardly grasped at the man's balls; they were so big, bigger than any she'd seen in the picture books her mama had hidden in her belongings.

The big, hot and squishy orbs overflowed from her small wing hand, it was fascinating how soft and warm they were, her eyes drawn to each clench, which funnily enough corresponded with each splash of the tasty stuff from moments ago, before she'd engulfed the thing entirely.

Naruto meanwhile was in no way surprised; his fluids had special properties, and one of those was suppressing a woman's gag reflex, and making throat penetration feel 'nice' if not 'good'. Still, he put his mind off the tight, warm, wet feeling of the Harpy's throat constricting around his cock as he stuffed as much of his tongue into the girl's pussy as he could.

While he was doing that, Naruto admired the view he got of the girls butt; Papi was petite and small for easy flying, but her butt was just tops. Miia had good hips, but damn, this Harpy girl had one of the best butts he'd seen in this world so far.

Grasping it firmly, he squeezed the Harpy's pert cheeks, enjoying her moan as it reverberated around his dick, traveling up as the girl finally brought her head back so she could breathe. For a second, he had wondered if his fluids suddenly gained the ability to remove that need from a girl…

That was one ego boost he did not need.

Feeling the girl rise up, pushing her hips down over his face more, Naruto mentally chuckled and squeezed the girl's butt more as she whined and ground herself down on his face. It was very likely that she had never felt what he was doing to her before; or any other kind of touch, really, she had wings for arms, she couldn't very well touch herself in that way.

Still, she was about as ready as she was going to get; she'd imbibed enough of his pre to kick her core's production of juices into overdrive. At this point he was practically drinking from an upturned cup.

Slowly, he lifted Papi off of his face, drawing a whimper from the girl as her insides clenched around the oral organ, attempting to keep it trapped within her. It didn't work, and soon enough he had propped himself up against the centerpiece of the fountain, Papi in his lap with his dick between her legs, throbbing against her core.

"Are you ready Papi-chan? It's big, but I assure you it will fit~."

Keeping his voice gentle helped soothe the girl, and she gave a small nod as she nestled herself back against him, arms drawn up to her chin as she stared down at the large, throbbing thing that was apparently about to go inside of her.

Naruto wrapped one arm around the Harpy's waist, lifting her up as his tail moved to position his dick properly, his other hand moving to gently grasp Papi's chin. Turning the girls head, and of course doing the same with his own, he caught the Harpy in a kiss just as the tip of his dick rested against her small opening.

He kept it slow going as he kissed her, distracting her as he slowly worked himself into her; his pre helped to act as lubricant, mixing well with her juices.

His pre also made the girl's core feel all tingly, inside and out; she hardly noticed as the head pushed into her, though she definitely noticed when he began to sheath himself inside of her. The stretching and full feeling she was getting were making her moan into the kiss, getting louder the deeper he pushed.

Finally, after about half of him was stuffed into her, he hit bottom; the tip of his dick was pushed firmly against the Harpy's cervix, and there was still a little less than half of him not within her. Already there was a bit of a bulge in her belly, though, and Naruto took to slowly rubbing it as he broke the kiss.

Papi shivered and shook as she craned her head up, nestling her face under the man's chin; this was so intense, and it was her first time, and gosh! The terminator got her! She'd been deflowered! Though, if this was what she got because she gave them the slip again than maybe she'd run away to this guy some more…

" _It's okay… you can cum whenever you want, Papi-chan~._ "

The whisper almost didn't reach her, but she barely heard it, giving a little nod and nuzzling the man's throat as she squeezed herself around him. Just the feeling of having something so big, and so deep was making her tremble.

And cum she did, after merely a few thrusts, the Harpy girl shuddered and let out a cry that was a strange mix of adorable and sexy. Well, his pre was definitely doing its work, making Papi all kinds of sensitive, more so than normal; though it had been confirmed that it worked so much better on extraspecies due to their animal like instincts and nature.

Or at least for those who were aligned to animals, and not elements or other things.

Each thrust sent Papi's head spinning, her face flushed as she nuzzled it against Naruto's throat; his scent was filling her head, and it seemed to help with the spinning, but this was all so new to her. It didn't scare her, but her heart was beating quite a bit faster than it probably should have; this was only made worse when she felt a whole new level of fullness, and her eyes rolled up a bit at the feeling.

Naruto himself was feeling all this through his physical contact with the girl, and he was a bit worried, but from past experience the girls human like body and 'intellect' would let her survive, whereas a pure bird would probably have a heart attack from how fast the girls heart was beating.

The cause of all this? Well, first of all he was quite sure this was the first time the girl had felt anything like what he was doing; second of all, he had managed to finally push into her womb a few thrusts ago, and was now balls deep within her. His pre had done its job, desensitizing her to pain, yet it also made her more susceptible to the pleasure he brought.

Working his hips hard up against her butt as he thrust, Naruto worked himself up and held the girl closer, eyes glowing as he admired the bulge in her belly where his cock was fully inside of her. Her womb was hot, wet, and she was so small it practically conformed to him; it didn't take him long to reach his peak just as Papi experienced her climax for the third time.

Holding the now shaking Harpy, Naruto growled comfortingly to her as his balls contracted, spilling forth his seed into her womb. Papi's belly quickly bulged out with his seed, so much poured into her little womb that it couldn't hold it all without doing so; and he was much too big for much to escape.

When he finished, he was treated to the beautiful sight of Papi's exhausted form slumped against him, her belly making her look pregnant, his cock still fully sheathed inside of her.

Smiling softly, he went about swiftly cleaning her up, though when he pulled himself from her, she whimpered and wiggled.

She really did seem to have an instinct to wiggle whenever someone picked her up from under the arms.

Letting the girl back into the fountain, he held her and gave her belly small pushes, helping her empty herself of his seed; it wouldn't do to get her pregnant without her consent. He'd done it on accident to his first Harpy lover; it… hadn't been pretty when she'd laid that egg, and he even could still clearly picture her cute, teary eyed angry face as she chased him around Kumo.

Stupid Octo-bro only watched and laughed the whole time.

XxXxX

 **Lemon end y'all! Hope you enjoyed it!**

XxXxX

Once he had managed to clean them up and get them dressed, Naruto let the Genjutsu fall as Papi climbed onto him and snuggled up to him, her wings around him and one of her legs slung over his hips.

This is what Miia saw as she glided up to the fountain; she had no way to explain it except ninja trickery either. One second she could practically feel her Darling, but she couldn't see him, but then suddenly he was there at the fountain, getting all cuddly with the bird brain who'd stolen him away!

Miia's angry hisses did not sound pleasant to Naruto, but he paid the sounds no mind as the angry Lamia approached.

"Darling! Y-You stupid Bird Brain! That's no fair! I wanna cuddle with Darling too!"

Sweat dropping at the girl's blatant disregard for his 'kidnapping' in favor of the position he was in, Naruto found he could only roll his eyes at the girl. Though, shamefully enough he didn't do anything when Miia instigated a scuffle of sorts between her and the bird girl.

If he had to grade the fight, it was more of a schoolyard catfight than anything; not even good enough to be called a rumble. He'd have to work with Miia on that; if she was going to be working with him then she'd have to be skilled enough to not be labeled a 'bother', as mean as that may sound; it was for her own good.

Grumbling at how much he sounded like a parent, he retrieved his glasses swiftly and dashed between the fighting girls. With superior strength he separated them, holding Miia by the back of her shirt- which now was missing the front, due to claws, revealing her breasts to the world- and holding Papi under the arms with his remaining arm.

As expected, she squawked and began wiggling.

Miia glowered at her Darling and the stupid bird brain who'd stolen him from her earlier; if she didn't know better, she'd say they were pretty close, but that delicious smell all over the bird bitch couldn't possibly be real. They'd been cuddling when she found them, that had to be the source of the smell, after all.

Nothing else happened!

Right?

XxXxX

"Okay! So, where's your host family? You're in the exchange program right?"

Naruto's tail swished around amusedly as he watched Papi squirm under the nice police officer's gaze. He was a nice guy, but work was work, and he had a job to do; Naruto could commend work ethic like that, even if he wished that for once the guy would look the other way.

Pulling Papi's head to his chest, he rubbed her head affectionately as he reached into his pocket with his tail; "Hey Meta, she's with me kay? I just started work with one of the coordinators, Ms. Smith, so it's okay as long as I'm with her. Don't worry man; I'll make sure she finds her host family, kay?"

"Ah, Naruto-san, you finally took my advice and joined the force huh? Well, not the way I've been telling ya you should, but I guess it's a start. Okay then, everything looks in order, Harpy-chan, thank you again for saving the girl from the tree, that was good work!"

Papi smiled brightly, shooting another salute towards the officer, whom returned it with a smile before riding away on his bicycle.

Not two seconds after Naruto began rubbing Papi's head affectionately again did he have to strike out with his free hand to catch a… small plastic card?

Tilting his head, Miia peeking over his shoulder to get a look as well, they found themselves looking at what seemed to be Papi's Interspecies Exchange ID card.

"Well, look at that, you weren't fibbing to poor officer Meta. You did find Papi's host family; in fact, I'm looking at him right now."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto childishly stuck his tongue out at Smith, Papi mimicking him playfully as she leaned her head against his chest affectionately.

"I wasn't fibbing anyway; if I couldn't find her host family, I'd take her in anyway, ya know? Not like you're doing your job anyway; your scent was still stuck in her feathers ya lazy. Come on, I got some coffee at my house; don't worry the traps all deactivate once I step foot in the house, unless they were tripped before I got home, anyway."

XxXxX

Examining himself in the mirror, Naruto twisted and turned as he looked over the uniform he'd gotten for his new job working with Ms. Smith and her M.O.N team. After meeting them the other day, of course after freeing them from whatever traps they'd tripped while snooping, and then showing them his resort, he'd gotten a bit of information on them that wasn't in the files he'd been given beforehand.

Manako was a shy Monoeye girl, who had low confidence in herself and was always sure that people would make fun of her or dislike her once they saw she only had one big eye. Well, Naruto had disproved that, and the moment he could introduce her to his neighbor Kurusu, he'd disprove it again.

Naruto just didn't give a crap about the one eye thing- he had a tiny, empty wallet for such occasions, to show people where he kept the fucks he gave- and Kurusu was just way too nice of a guy to care. Naruto was an Incubus, so charming ladies came as naturally to him as looking them in the eyes without his glasses, or just being around them long enough.

Kurusu was just so nice a guy that lady charming came almost as naturally to him as it did to Naruto. If he hadn't known better he'd be tempted to believe that Kurusu was an Incubus from this world.

Doppel was a trickster of sorts, and a loli after his own heart in a way; she loved to pull pranks, and though they differed from his own, she was quite good at them due to her shape shifting ability.

More useful than a Henge, she didn't need hand seals or chakra, and her transformations were almost perfect. The only problem was that she was perpetually nude, only her hair covering her up; it was like a dark skinned, loli version of his Orioke no Jutsu.

Zombina was rambunctious and playful, with a love for zombie movies and a penchant for teasing her coworkers. Except Tionishia.

Secretly, he plotted with her to mess with his neighbor; they planned to someday go out with the guy, and while hanging out, drop certain bits from the zombie so they could watch Kurusu freak while sewing them back on.

She tried it with him during the day they were stuck in the resort, but he hadn't so much as twitched.

Tionishia was, to put it simply, a weapon of mass comfort; the aura she gave off was motherly, comforting, and relaxing, all in practically weaponized grades. Just being around her made him want to hug her and just go to sleep as she petted his head…

He still had no clue where the last few hours of their stay in the resort went, but he'd literally never felt so relaxed when he'd came back to reality.

Finally, and he'd had to sneak the time during the night in the resort, he learned that Ms. Smith was a squirter. He'd got her in one of his private stock rooms, and since she wasn't exactly against it, per say, he'd been able to charm her quite quickly.

Huh, maybe that was why she'd been bold enough to still show up without any panties after he'd snuck into her place and hidden them all.

He'd also cleaned up her place, because it was atrocious, how she'd lived before; how such a sexy lady could have absolutely no regard for the cleanliness of her house was beyond him.

"Dear lord, I've channeled Shizune-nee…"

Shaking his head before he could sulk, he slapped his cheeks to get himself out of his thoughts and back to inspecting himself before he went with Ms. Smith on a job.

He'd be leaving Miia and Papi home for now, but he'd asked Kurusu to come spend the day with them; Ms. Smith had even issued the young man a temporary Host ID. If nothing else, it would give the boy a look at what being a host family would potentially be like.

Looking back in the mirror, he admired the outfit; a form fitting black body suit made of surprisingly tough latex, not unlike Guy and Lee's old outfit but soooooo much better. There was also a yellow-orange flak jacket with orange shoulder guards along with a 'utility belt' with orange pouches for storing stuff. He'd opted to not get the shoulder or knee pads, and instead went for something a little more… Youthful.

Wrapped around his hands, fingers and all the way up to his elbows, was light orange gauze, with a little extra padding around the knuckles for protection. Not his, but he didn't want to kill whoever he ended up punching during work. Finally, to help him remember his old Taijutsu sensei, he had a pair of combo leg warmers/hardened leather greaves on his legs. They were orange, and a bit poofy around his shins to provide some cushion for kicks.

It looked a little… Different than his coworkers outfits, but he was a guy damn it; he was fine wearing girly bottoms, because his butt was admittedly womanly, but the rest of him wasn't girly enough to wear full on girls clothes. Still, if he could get the outfit in spandex, maybe he'd go around like some kind of black and orange version of Guy-sensei with not-so-scary-and-likely-alive eyebrows?

Shrugging and starting to whistle, Naruto exited his room and hopping down the stairs to the first floor as Kurusu was entering the house.

"Ossu! Yo Kurusu, ready to see what it could be like as a host family? Before you begin, I want you to know that what you are likely to experience today is in no way a measure of what being a host is normally like. Pro tip, ask if you can get someone besides a Lamia, at the least. Sexually aggressive, possessive, and strong enough to pop you silly humans."

If Naruto noticed Kurusu sweating bullets as he spoke, he ignored it completely, patting the young man on the back and dragging him into his living room, where Miia, Papi and Ms. Smith waited.

"Darling! I thought you said I was supposed to go with you when you went to work!"

"Now now Miia-chan, that was dependent on if I could get you ready in time or not. Sadly enough, I couldn't spend any time getting you ready just yet, and I can't put this off till you're up to snuff. Don't worry, I'll work with you and Papi when I get back and relieve Kurusu here from you-two duty."

Rubbing the glowering Lamia's head affectionately, and hugging both her and Papi as the Harpy latched onto his side like a limpet, Naruto gave both girls a squeeze before letting them go. Though, his Harpy/limpet had to be pulled off; thankfully the quickly proven method of picking her up from under the arms worked, and the moment his hands grabbed her under the arms she squawked, the wiggling starting the moment he lifted her up.

Ms. Smith giggled and stood from her seat, dusting herself off- for show of course- before clearing her throat. "It's time we got going 'Darling'-kun, we've got a mission already set up that we need for you to take care of. Think of it as a test of your abilities, though the rest of the team will be on standby, ready to jump in and assist you should you need it."

"Just curious, but just what kind of mission did you get for me?"

"Oh, well you told us you were a ninja, so I just asked for anything that required lots of stealth!"

 **Slap!**

Naruto's palm met his face loudly, and he grumbled lowly, glowering at the human woman smiling at him with that stupid smug face of hers.

"Ya know what? Fine, let's go, I've snuck around with orange before, this can't possibly be too hard; the level of awareness people have in this place is deplorable. The Genin from my village could rob all of y'all blind and have a damn good chance of not getting caught Dattebayo!"

 **Slap!**

This time Naruto slapped his hand over his mouth, mortified at what had just slipped past his lips; oh dear log, please by all that was holy and wooden, don't let them have noticed…

"Dattebayo? Darling, what's that mean?"

"Ah, Papi knows, Papi knows! It means Believe It right?!"

"No! It doesn't mean anything, that's just what those stupid Westerners decided to translate it as!"

"…What?"

"Guh, N-nothing! It was nothing, you all heard nothing!"

The glare he sent at everyone made them raise their hands, or wings in Papi's case, in defense. Glad that they had decided to oh so graciously drop the issue, Naruto crossed his arms and turned back to Smith.

"So, you, mean, stealth job; let's go. Now."

XxXxX

"So…"

"So…?"

"My mission is to sneak into the spooky warehouse…"

"Yup."

"Take out all the heavily armed and surprisingly well trained guards…"

"Uhuh~."

"Find the smuggled extraspecies people…"

"Yessir!"

"Get them out without setting off any of the cameras, or alerting any of the people I _don't_ take out before finding them…"

"Eeyup!"

"And finally, I have to do all this without alerting anyone to my presence, setting of any alarms, or leaving any evidence that I was there…"

"Yeah, it's like I didn't just get through explaining this to you!"

"… Doppel? Do you think Ms. Smith can sleep with her eyes open?"

"Eheheh! Noooo~, but I'd love to hear what you have planned!"

Grinning, Naruto poked the Shapeshifter loli's forehead gently, before standing and stretching a bit while she pouted and glared at him.

"Maybe I'll let you see what I'm going to do to her when you're old enough."

He was just teasing, but the angry reaction the Shapeshifter had was definitely too funny for him to just not do it. As he left to do the mission, he actually had to make a mental note to remember some of what she was 'threatening' him with for his books. Damn, who knew such a small looking girl could have such a dirty, imaginative mind?

XxXxX

Sneaking through the halls of the warehouse had been pathetically easy; the guards posted were heavily armed and surprisingly well trained, yes, but they were still nothing compared to him. The ones up top had been weighted down with heavy equipment, and were woefully slow and cumbersome. They hadn't stood a chance, and now each and every one of them was unconscious; and to add insult to injury, he glued dandy moustaches and monocles to each and every single one's face.

It took a bit of extra time to reach the basement of the warehouse, sure, but it was time well spent in his opinion.

Of course he'd had to come up with something else to do when he'd actually found the basement; the halls were so narrow there was only enough room for one person to enter at a time, though there was plenty of height…

Traveling via ceiling, Naruto continued about nabbing up any guard foolish enough- read: unwitting enough- to wander under him. Each one was grabbed up like a spider and glued to the ceiling with seals, and hidden with another seal to look like light fixtures.

When he finally reached the holding area for the extraspecies people who were smuggled into the city, he figured he had been far too easy on the people he'd left behind. It was no wonder this mission needed lots of stealth; each prisoner had a length of log damned _Primacord_ around their necks!

If he was found, he had no doubt those lengths of cord would be detonated to help get rid of the evidence…

Opening the cells holding the extraspecies people, mostly females to his growing anger, was easy; convincing them to exit the cells was an ordeal. He found out why when he coaxed a young Centaur girl into trying it; the moment she reached passed the open door, the primacord started beeping.

Luckily simply nudging her back into the cell was enough to stop the stupid primacord from exploding, but that left him with the conundrum of getting all of them out without them losing their heads. He had little doubt that they were set to go off if they were tampered with, or removal was attempted without knowing just how to do it.

Well, that was an easy fix; a little embarrassing, but the incredibly useful skill provided was something he needed; incredible freezing ability without the fear of harming someone.

With a burst of chakra towards a small but intricate seal just above the base of his tail, a little below but between his last set of wings; a puff of smoke heralded his change of clothes. Truly it simply placed the new article over his outfit, however.

A pure white kimono with ice blue coloring on the sleeves and a red obi was now adorning him; it was a woman's kimono, and since his wings normally appeared- as if by magic- a fraction of an inch above the skin of his back, they were still showing; his tail was hidden however, being firmly attached.

"Okay, if you could all approach the door of the cell one at a time, I'll have you all out of here in no time; but please, be very quiet, all of you. No one knows I'm here, or that I'm freeing you, and I'd like to keep it that way."

Nervously, it was the young Centaur from earlier who approached, a brave face thrown on before her fellow extraspecies. Smiling gently at the adorable brave future warrior, Naruto reached into the cell and pinched the makeshift primacord collar between two fingers. Quite quickly the cord froze completely, and Naruto snapped it swiftly in two places, removing it from the girls neck.

Before he knew it, she had her arms around his waist and was crying silently into his chest. He gave the girl a soft smile, stroking her hair gently and shushing her softly.

"There there, it will be alright now; I'm getting you all out of here, and you'll be back home before you know it, okay?"

XxXxX

"Ugh, the Frosslass Kimono always gives me the chills when I'm done wearing it."

"Is that what you used to get the prisoners out of their cells? It's interesting to know you have something that can freeze primacord enough to render it useless. Some of the extraspecies people you freed likened you to a Yuki-Onna with wings and horns."

"Yeah, it's something I got from home, before I came to this place. It's one of a number of items which grant me abilities that would make them 'fantastical'. Pfft, fantastical…"

Ms. Smith rolled her eyes at the young man's _giggling_ over a word, as if he were some sort of man child. Shaking her head, she shrugged and went back to commanding her squads. In the end, she had been surprised when the blond had lead such a large group out of the warehouse, more so when he'd handed over a small notepad detailing locations of the 'bad guys'.

It had been so deathly silent ever since he'd entered the building that they were all beginning to think something had gone horribly wrong. Smith herself had begun to expect some sort of demands to be sent to them for the young man's return; at the very least she had feared the mission would end in failure, and the loss of not only a very promising young man, but also a large group of smuggled extraspecies prisoners.

"Well, I guess this means you really are some kinda ninja, we interrogated the prisoners you took, after getting the ones below ground off the ceiling of course, and no one saw or heard you coming the whole time. We managed to catch the 'boss' of the operation quite by surprise; of course, he tried detonating the primacord, but thanks to you we had nothing to worry about."

That actually put Naruto a little at ease; if the technical boss of the operation he just busted was in the building, which meant he couldn't go about ordering more people to be kidnapped. Of course… That also meant he missed the guy on his way through, and he could no longer show his… 'appreciation' for allowing him the opportunity to practice his stealth.

"Ah, well I'm glad you caught the guy, and I'm of course very glad you believe that I'm a ninja now, because now I don't have to prove it in other ways. More specifically, I won't have to prove it in ways that leave your heart going all kinds of 'doki-doki' as you pray that no one catches us."

The grin he gave Smith only made her sweatdrop a bit, though a small blush did slowly spread across her face at the implications of his words…

XxXxX

Okay! That's it for this chapter! I gave y'all a lemon near the beginning, and an Original Mission for some flavor and so I didn't have to get into a habit of putting two manga chapters worth of content into one story chapter.

Questions are welcome in your reviews, when you leave them that is, and I will answer them in the beginning of a chapter, or at the end if that's when I get them in the writing process.

Now, please stay tuned for a special extra, an Omake that does have hold in this story, but merely for its content type.

 **It's another lemon y'all!** This time it's a ninja style lemon between Naruto and Ms. Smith, and I'll leave it up to yer eyes to tell ya what that means, as well as its full content.

XxXxX

 _Omake: Told you I was a ninja!_

 _Glowing eyes stayed glued to the prey, so sure in her safety in the workplace, so sure the owner of the glowing eyes would be unable to take her where so many could just wander by and spot them if only by looking upwards…_

 _The patient wait for the opportunity to catch the prey came quickly enough, she left towards the bathroom, providing the hunter the perfect chance to capture and_ have _his prey._

 _Pulling the cloak tighter around himself, his presence all but nil, his visibility to all others zero, Uzumaki Naruto stalked his prey through the hall, waiting for her to reach the contact point. Not all the lights in the building were on in the building so late at night, leaving plenty of shadows for him to hide in; not that he needed the shadows to hide._

 _It was simply more exciting to not use such cheap items as the camouflage tarp._

 _Well, it was cheap in this world, because no one had eyes trained to look for the small differences between an actual wall and a camouflage tarp._

 _Finally, his target reached the point he'd been waiting for; with a swift movement, he had her mouth covered and a hand around her waist to steady her as he stole her off to a corner of the ceiling in a shadowed hall, no lights on in the small stretch._

 _Not all lights were on, true, but likewise they weren't all off either._

 _Ms. Smith struggled against the grip of her unknown assailant as he suddenly became visible, and it definitely was a he, if the bulge pushing against her butt was anything to go by._

" _Mmmph!"_

" _Shhhh, you don't want anyone to find us, would you? I told you I'd prove I'm a ninja; and look, your heart seems to be going all kinds of 'doki-doki'~."_

 _Smith gave a muffled cry as the arm around her waist shifted, and a hand took hold of her left breast, squeezing it firmly but not painfully. Her face flushed as she realized who it was holding her 'hostage'; "M-Mmm?"_

" _Let's get started, shall we?"_

 _She could do nothing as her work skirt was pulled up, likely by the blond man's tail, her stockings promptly being ripped by the same appendage, something hard, large and hot pushing against her ass. She knew just what it was; the time in the 'resort' Naruto owned proving surprisingly useful in familiarizing her with the feel of that particular part of the man._

" _You're trembling~…"_

" _Mmmph!"_

 _Naruto chuckled as he ground his erection against the woman's ass, between her cheeks, right up against her panty clad mound; both holes. There was something he'd wanted to do with some of the women of this world, and now would be his chance; he hadn't been able to do this for quite a while after all…_

" _Now now, what have I told you? You don't want someone to see you being turned into a moaning mess, now do you? You're still at work, plenty of people here who_ could _catch us~."_

 _Smith stilled at that, though from what he was smelling and feeling, she didn't exactly seem to hate that idea. "You're going to need new panties after this~…"_

 _Using his tail to nudge the woman's panties aside, Naruto wasted no time in pushing into her, growling softly as the woman moaned into his palm. He only pushed about half of himself into her, leaving her shaking as she subtly tried to get more of him into her; she'd had the whole thing before, and she wanted it again no matter how much she_ didn't _want him to know, or to admit it._

 _Of course, once she figured out just why he hadn't stuffed her full, she began wiggling like Papi whenever someone lifted her from under her wing arms._

 _Naruto's tail had seemingly changed shape, more specifically it'd changed to a very familiar shape, and was now prodding at her asshole. Oh, there was plenty of lubricant it seemed, that damnable liquid it leaked out making her asshole tingle quite a bit, slowly seeping in and setting her insides aflame with heat and arousal._

" _Ah~, you just got tighter…"_

 _It was Smith's turn to growl this time, and she tried to bite one of his fingers, though in response he simply pressed two digits into her mouth, catching her tongue and holding it- somehow- between his fingers._

" _Hush now, I know how much you're loving this…"_

 _Smith moaned piteously then, clenching her eyes shut as she was introduced to a new level of fullness, her ass stretching around his second dick- yes she was aware how strange that sounded, but she blamed his tail's apparent shape shifting ability-, allowing it to push in and fill her up._

 _Both dicks pushed against each other on either side, the fleshy wall separating her anal passage and her vaginal passage only serving to send sparks of hot desire up her spine and straight to her brain as the two appendages rubbed it between them._

 _Then Naruto began to push deeper; Smith stiffened and clenched, drooling around the fingers in her mouth as her moans had an easier time escaping. He was doing this on purpose, she just knew it; there were people in the building with enhanced senses, if they couldn't hear it they soon would and if they couldn't smell it, they damn sure would soon…_

" _Mmmmn~, Smith-chan~… I don't mind if you moan, but you might want to quiet down if you don't want anyone hearing you… I know there is a Kobold or two still here, what would they think if they caught you?"_

 _Of course what he didn't tell her was that he had a small Genjutsu covering their little area of the hall that would effectively remove scents and sounds from a person's perception, but she didn't need to know that he was technically 'cheating'. It was a ninja skill; technically it was still him showing her how good of a ninja he was._

 _When the thrusts started up Smith couldn't contain her sounds, moans escaping past Naruto's fingers, which still held her tongue surprisingly successfully; there were even sounds coming from their coupling; lewd squishing noises and wet sounds, which brought a horrible flush to the woman's cheeks._

 _She had never felt so full before, and certainly she had never felt such pleasure either; it was ridiculous really, but she couldn't remember any of her past lovers being even a quarter this good. Of course, since she had some gifted knowledge of the man's biology, given by said man himself, she knew, as with many things he has done recently or was liable to do…_

 _He cheated._

 _How was it fair that he had such an advantage over a female as long as they were 'of age'?! His pre-cum, cum, hell even his saliva and sweat had aphrodisiac effects, with varying levels of effectiveness. His sweat was the weakest and his cum was the strongest…_

 _Before she could ponder much more of anything the inferno in her belly spiked, and she bit the man's fingers, her insides clenching down tight around his cocks, milking them as she came._

 _This of course, brought one big problem for her, though Naruto merely snickered, much to her horror; her orgasm proved her to be a squirter, and her nectar was sent splashing noisily against the floor below, creating quite a puddle with how amped up on 'stupid-natural-aphrodisiac' she was._

" _Well, that's one… Let's see if I can get another one before I blast off~."_

" _Nnngh… J-jush mahk ih quigh~."_

 _A hot breath breezed into her ear at her somewhat muffled words, followed by a hot tongue that made her squeak. The sounds and feeling of it were making her head spin, and the aphrodisiac effect of his saliva only enhanced the feeling, though it was completely new to her; blasted blond may have just found a weakness even she didn't know about…!_

 _It didn't take very long at all for the woman to climax again, trembling in the blonds hold as her orgasm crashed against her very psyche, or so it seemed. That wasn't the end of it either, as her orgasm was only prolonged as some strange feeling overcame her, actually amplifying her orgasm as it was prolonged. Only compounding the feeling as well, was when Naruto came as her insides milked him, flooding her ass and womb with hot, thick cum, though there was noticeably more flowing into her womb than her ass, thankfully… Or not, she had no idea how the hell his fertility worked!_

 _Her stomach bloated up as if she were in the middle of a pregnancy, a thought that both horrified and elated her, though she blamed that strange mix on the effects his fluids had on her. When finally both were finished, Smith found she was quite exhausted, though she had no idea why; she'd drank enough coffee recently to keep her up for hours yet._

 _Vision blinking, Smith found herself in a much to bright room after what seemed to her as a simple blink of the eyes, and in what she vaguely identified as a bathroom stall upon another 'blink'. Vaguely, before she seemingly passed out, she heard Naruto speaking to her, if a little muted due to her surprise exhaustion._

" _I told you I was a ninja; no one will even notice you missing, and if you're found before you recover, it'll be as if you fell asleep on the toilet. Much less embarrassing than being discovered on a work-time-tryst, me thinks…~_ _"_

XxXxX

Well, that's the Omake! Just Naruto proving his ninja-ness, ya know? So yeah! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed making it, and I now feel confident I can pump out a few more chapters within a week to two week time span.

Once again, I will give a g'damn E-Cookie (read: Request one shot) to the first person to correctly guess the origin of the phrase Naruto used for his Genjutsu on the crowd taking pictures of Miia in chapter 1.

Peace!


	3. A Centaur, Training and Surprises!

Disclaimer: See first chapter yo.

XxXxX

 **C:** No problem dood, and who said she won't be in? I'm trying to not have a super big harem to deal with, but I do plan to have him 'fraternize' with the members of M.O.N. Especially Tio, because she mah waifu, as it were.

 **Banjo the Fox:** Banjo, buddy, c'mon ya gotta learn ta read between the lines my friend; don't think of it as Naruto bending to the whims of societal law, think of it as forearming himself with the ability to tell the law 'fuck you' as he reminds them they basically told him they don't mind when he steals all of their women folk from them with naught but a letter declaring "All your ladies are belong to me"

 **TheLastNanaya:** You my friend, have just got yourself a one-shot request. Gimme whatcha want in another review, a pm, whatever, and I'll get to it at my soonest convenience.

 **eniox27:** Well, you were the second, not the first, to 'figure out' where the quote came from ze, but you'll still get a prize ya know? Well, who is it? Out of all the ladies he knows now, who do you want the next lemon to be with? Besides the one (Or another twofer) I put in this chapter? Will it be Ms. Smith again? Papi? Maybe Miia will finally lose her cherry? (If she doesn't in this one, I dunno yet) Then there are the lovely ladies of M.O.N; Doppel, Zombina, Manako or Tionishia. Of course, I haven't exactly introduced them yet, but for a little hint of the future, he also at this point in time knows Polt.

 **Banjo the Fox (Again):** Banjo, buddy ol' pal, why the heck would I have Kurusu bashing of all things in this story? He reaaaaaally doesn't seem like the kinda guy who even deserves bashing. I mean come on man! So unyouthful. However, if you wanna see a Butcher!Naruto then I suggest staying tuned in the future. You talked mah ear off over Hell Holder, well, did you think I gave him all those skills for nothing? Nah! Be patient mi amigo.

 **Mad Hare (Guest):** __Well of course he'll eventually want to have children with his lovers! Well, except Zombina but only because I think that would be physically and biologically impossible… UNLESS…! Deus Ex Incubus, dood!

 **Lemon Lover ('nother Guest):** Well… Honestly this is a question I'd expect from F-list, not Fanfiction, buuuuut… Nope. He's already big enough to satisfy Centorea. He just won't be giving her any of the womb penetrating sex he gives girls who _don't_ have the lower half of a horse. (Which is still pretty tame sex compared to the stuff I got up to on F-list. … Ah, good times… Goooood times…~

 **Story Artist ('Nother Guest):** Manako and Doppel will be lovers, if not in the harem, then frequent lovers that Naruto has. As for those other people, Well… In order. I have plaaaaans for Draco, oh yes I do because I _**Love**_ dat Dragonewt's butt. Kii… well, she's technically very easily accessible by Naruto, so again, possibly a frequent lover. Cathyl… I can see a one or two time deal, because she already has a boyfriend and at one point believes he's cheating on her, but I absolutely _**LOATH TO DEATH**_ Netorare, which is the stealing of a significant other. Ahem… Lilith… Oh, I am sorely tempted to make it story canon for this that he already knows her, and not only tempers her meaner pranks, but helps her pull said pranks. Yukio, the Yuki-Onna, another case of unintentionally requested netorare, so maybe a one-time lime or something. Luz Ninetei… Hah, he's going to opening laugh at her when they meet, and so is a certain guest in his gut. Before he bangs her nine ways to Sunday. If you catch my meaning. Polt! Ah Polt, he already knows her, and regularly fucks her. Oct… Well Kurusu said it best, Tentacle on Male is a very niche genre. Question is… How niche are y'all? I could finagle it, sure, and technically it ain't pegging or futa, so it could go in here, but I would be Waaaaaaay to tempted for some naughtier lewds with that pairing. Merino, sure, that whole sheering incident has maaaaajor potential for an awesome lemon! Kot and Ton? … Uh, I am not sure about those two, because I am quite certain at least one of them is a trap. They just scream trap to me, but maybe that's just my time on F-list talking… Liz and Kinu are deeeeefinitely frequent lovers, oh yes, because again, I dunno why it is, but the lizard folk species are just… Nnf, I am an ass connoisseur, and the lizard folk ladies butts are just right up my ally. I think there is a pun in that sentence… Finally, Miia's mom… Ooooh the sacred MILF; one does not simply trifle with a milf, if he fucks her, she will be a permanent part of the story, so I'm thinking maybe just a lime or something. I actually have a nice/funny scene planned out for her. But that's a se-cr-et~

Okay peeps, third chapter, after the fourth it will be the fifth chapter of Incubus in Youkai Academy, then so on and so forth. And boy! I got some plans for Incubus in Youkai Academy. I'm either going to have Naruto wreck Kuyou the old fashioned way, or I'm gonna genderbend that wannabe Yoko and do it in a more interesting way. Gihi~

XxXxX

"So, anything you wanted to tell me Naruto? I don't know, maybe some kind of apology for leaving me with those two the other day?"

"Oh come on Kurusu, they weren't that bad were they? You're a tough guy, I know at least Papi wasn't that much of a handful; I'd wager she was enamored with the game system I got recently."

"Well, that's true at least, but I don't think Miia-san likes me. Like, at all."

Naruto's only response was to laugh boisterously, patting Kurusu on the back firmly, getting a groan from the boy as the action aggravated some bruises he'd gotten from Miia when Naruto had left him with his two extraspecies guests the other night.

"Well, don't worry about it Kurusu, I'm quite sure you won't get anyone nearly as troublesome as my guests can be. Who knows, maybe you'll get a simple extraspecies guest, like a Catgirl."

The blond laughed as Kurusu grumbled, claiming that it didn't really matter what he got, they'd be his guest from the time they moved in. That's what he liked about the guy, he was polite and caring no matter whom you were, and he was always at the defense of others.

"Well, this is where we part ways man, stay safe out here! That sign says purse snatching is common around here; don't go playing hero ya hear? I don't got many friends of the male type to hang around with these days, can't lose the one I do have to stupid heroics right?"

Kurusu sweatdropped but nodded as he bumped fists with Naruto, a strange sign of friendship that the blond had started up when they had officially became friends.

"And don't drop the groceries either man, one of those bags is mine. Thanks for carrying it for me by the way, come by later and we'll hang out; Papi's been asking me to bring you over to play games with her again."

"Eh? But we just played yesterday…"

"Dude, no offense but Papi probably forgot the moment you put down the controller. You're lucky she remembered you, though not exactly by name…"

Shrugging, Naruto gave Kurusu a small shove to get him moving, grinning and lashing his tail about behind him. Well, now that the his one male friend, who was sadly boring a lot of the time, was gone; he was free to investigate the source of that weird galloping sound that had started up as they approached the corner.

The source of which made itself known the moment he stepped out into said corner; damn, Kurusu got all the luck, going a different way… If he'd been pure human this would have probably killed him.

As it was, the impact of something large and heavy against him merely through him into the air; it was surprising yes, but he understood what had happened as he looked back towards where he'd been hit. Was it some kind of truck?

"Oho? Centaur, huh?"

Standing before him, looking at him curiously, a Centaur girl stood; she was big, but from the look of her human half obviously still a bit young, probably only as old- maybe a couple years older- as Miia.

"Hm, it seems I have happened upon some rather poor luck; running into another extraspecies instead of a human as I had intended…"

"Ah, Ms. Centaur, your luck is just fine. I'm mostly human, so as far as the government lackeys are concerned, I'm just a little bit special, for a human."

"Truly? Thou aren't lying, art thou? Tis fate then, for certain! Thou must be the man fated to become my master!"

…

"What? Wait wait, let me guess, Centaur tradition right? Well, I've never heard of a head on collision method before… Trying something new?"

"Why yes! I have utilized one of Japan's magical charms to increase my chances of meeting my fated master!"

"Japanese charm you said? Which one? So far as I know all the charms in this place are a bunch of bunk."

"Hmph, as expected of a foreigner, however, even you should know and respect the charm I speak of. ' _If one runs into an intersection and bumps into someone, they are your fated one…!_ ' Tis a powerful Japanese charm of fortune-telling magic, is it not?"

Naruto had to keep quite a tight rein on his emotions at that point, because if he didn't, he had a feeling horse shoe marks might join his whisker marks; because he was very close to dropping out of the air and laughing till his lungs leapt from his mouth.

"I, erm, _pfft_ , th-that's not a Japanese magic charm, it just sounds to me like you picked something out of a manga, or anime. D-don't get me wrong, those are all a part of Japanese culture, so it fits with what you're here for b-but… I-I'm sorry, I'd like to be, but I d-don't think I'm your fated one."

While he was trying in earnest to contain his chuckles, giggles, snorts, and other such noises, the Centaur girl seemed quite intent on helping those noises escape his lips.

"Perhaps I should have brought the toast after all, buttered of course."

Just like that, Naruto fell to the ground with a thud, and his only saving grace was the Centaur's naivety and his hands, which were covering his mouth so only choked snorts were heard, instead of the loud guffawing that was trying to get him kicked.

Luckily his impromptu savior came in the form of a purse snatcher, something which was warned about on the signs posted to every few street lamps within the intersections.

The target was a pretty young woman, and the moment the man had snatched her purse, Naruto was up and ready to stop the man… Only one problem, his vision had suddenly gone dark, and marshmallowy softness enveloped his face. Ooooh, he knew this feeling.

His face had been stuffed against the Centaur girl's chest, her exceptionally well endowed chest. Mentally sighing at the unfairness of the moment, seeing as he couldn't truly enjoy it since he hadn't seduced her yet, Naruto vaguely heard the Centaur calling the purse snatcher a whoreson, and couldn't help but snicker into her boobs at her dialect. It was like she was some kind of knight.

Fortunately- or unfortunately depending on just who's perspective you were using- the girl quickly realized just where she had some unknown male's head pressed to. Her face grew quite flushed, and Naruto found himself released quickly, the girl's arms going instead to covering her chest, an apology spilling from her lips.

"Bah, don't worry about it, way worse ways to die, right?"

"That scoundrel has been coming hither and snatching bags from their rightful owners! As a member of the proud Centaur race, this cannot stand! I cannot let him go! Upon my sword do I vow; I shall capture that whoreson!"

Naruto really had to applaud the girl for somehow hiding the sword from him; he had been positive that it hadn't been there mere moments before. Perhaps he just wasn't paying attention? Well if he hadn't been, he had two very big reasons.

"Due to the Interspecies Laws however, I am not to lay a hand upon him. 'Twas the reason I was searching here for a master, one that would surely fight alongside me."

' _I'm gonna have to get her a permit for that thing, aren't I…_ '

"It can't be helped then, right? You say your charm brought you to me, or me to you or some such, well, I guess there's not a problem if it's me. I wasn't lying when I said I was mostly human, and the government has recognized that; I have a special ID and everything. I can 'do harm'- as it were- to both species, and I can be out by myself, so there's really no problem. I also kind of work for one of the Coordinators now, so as I said it really can't be helped…"

"You have my thanks then! Quite chivalrous of you to help me in this deed, master!"

"Ugh, please don't call me that… L-let's just go."

"Wait! As my master, t-thou has the right to, um, r-ride upon my back…"

"Ah, nonsense, I'm well aware of those Centaur traditions and what have you. No way am I putting you through that, we just met! I also like to think I'm a nice guy, so there's that too… Anyway, c'mon he's getting away!"

Before the Centaur could protest, Naruto flared his wings out and took to the sky; for this feature of himself alone, he'd had quite the badass moniker if he said so himself. He didn't often, and no one yet called him that here, but he liked the name; it may also have contributed to his absolute love of that jet fighter simulator game…

"Watch out thief, none escape from Sora no Godatsusha!"

XxXxX

"Remember, keep track of where you are going, don't trample anyone, and if you use that sword, I better not see it flash towards anyone but the purse thief."

Centorea, as she had introduced herself upon setting off after the purse snatcher, simply nodded, galloping along at a fast pace, quickly gaining on the fleeing purse snatcher. Glad that his words had been heeded, Naruto simply veered away from the girl, though he kept speed with her, and used his higher vantage point to give directions should they be needed.

It wasn't really needed, as she caught up to the guy soon enough, but he still felt more comfortable being able to steer her clear of hapless civilians.

"Hm… a model 36 huh? Well, if he thinks that silly land vehicle is the fastest… Heheh, nah, this world isn't ready for _my_ baby. _Sigh_ , to bad too, these streets look perfect for her…"

The rode turned suddenly, the purse thief blazing down it on his vehicle, and he couldn't help but notice that Centorea took the turn like a champ too. Well, he couldn't disappoint, could he? Angling his wings back a bit, wind built around him as he sped forward, having slowed down a bit when he'd seen the turn coming.

Lowering himself close to the street, and the turning wall, Naruto angled his chest towards it, and grinned as he followed it almost like the turn on a water slide. Well, a _good_ water slide anyway.

Bypassing the Centaur, and even the thief on the motor scooter, Naruto held off a guy rolling a flatbed dolly carrying large jugs of water. "Sorry guy, high speed chase going on; wouldn't want you to get hurt right?"

"Ah, thank you!"

Naruto merely grinned and threw the guy a thumbs up as the thief and Centaur sped passed him.

"Woo! If this guy wasn't some purse snatching dick I'd seriously have to go riding with him some time! Damn, haven't had an excuse to go this fast since I got to here!"

Suffice to say our blond Incubus was having an experience that was close to the time of his life. After actually having had said experience, few others really got close, but high speed flying was one of those close experiences.

"Uh… Centorea-san, you don't really plan on jumping after that guy, do you? Not judging your strength or determination, just the safety of a basically mature Centaur jumping that far down…"

And the Centaur girl would have injured herself with the fall too, so… The moment she jumped Naruto was already going through hand seals.

" _Futon: Rakka Shien!_ "

Wind gathered under the leaping Centaur; she was surprised, most certainly, but she didn't question it in her quest to capture the thief, even such a large distance away from the actual theft.

The purse thief was quite surprised to find a blade suddenly at his neck, the Centaur who'd chased him galloping right alongside him, holding the sword in question.

"I shan't let you go free, scoundrel! Master, please be of service, capture this whoreson whilst the chance allows!"

"Heh, you got it Centorea-san, one crook, sunny side up."

"Wh-wha?!"

 **Crash!**

XxXxX

"Well Ms. Smith, seems I've been chosen to be miss Centorea's homestay, though I would _love_ some help getting her to stop calling me master. There are a very few select times I let someone call me that, and you know it's the funniest thing; she has yet to visit my room, nor I hers, nor have we laid together, and I'm pretty damn sure she isn't _that_ kind of girl."

"Ahahah, well it's to be expected, she's from a long line of Centaur warriors; her mother is actually well respected by the Centaur community for her strength. If she's chosen you as her master, there isn't really much you _can_ do to get her to stop calling you that. Just enjoy it!"

He really didn't like the chuckle the woman on the other end of the line was giving him, and her last words before hanging up didn't help.

"We'll just call this payback for that visit you paid me at work the other night… Ufufufu~."

Naruto sighed and shook his head as he put his phone back in his pocket, before looking to the door to his living room; he'd have to get more renovations done because damn if Centorea wasn't really tall. Oooh, maybe he could take to floating in the house now?

"Well, the paperwork's being taken care of, so no need to worry about that. Though, I don't suppose there's any way I could get you to stop calling me the M-word, is there?"

"None at all master! I have chosen you as my sworn master, and it is my duty to serve you, to protect you; so I shan't cease calling you master. Though, if you would, wouldst thou please call me Cerea…? I-It is what those close to me call me…"

Tilting his head, Naruto shrugged and floated up a bit, legs crossed as his wings held him aloft; "Well, that's fine, I can call you Cerea if you want. Oh what the heck, it's not like I haven't given in to a lady's demands before anyway. Now, how about you meet my other house guests?"

"Eh? Other houseguests? Th-thou art an adulterer?!"

"Darling! You brought another woman home, didn't you! Aaaargh, so unfair!"

"Husband~! Papi's hungry!"

Face met palm and Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as Miia and Centorea began arguing, though he supposed it would be a bit bad if he didn't fix the situation soon…

XxXxX

"Listen now, now that I am here, things shall be very different! First, our master shall be held with utmost care, esteem, thou shalt do this for him above all!"

"Eh? But I'm always thinking about Darling!"

' _I don't think you use the right parts when thinking about me Miia-chan…_ '

"Papi is too!"

' _Pleeeeease don't tell them that you went first… I like sleeping, thank you._ '

"Anyway! You girls finish up okay? I have something to show Papi and Cerea, Miia you're coming too even though you've already seen it. Just… Don't mess with _them_ and you won't have to spend the entire time there in bed. Like last time… Unless you liked it, in which case I'll think of something you won't enjoy."

The glower the blond sent the Lamia got her to look sheepishly away; it wasn't as if she'd done anything wrong, she was simply protecting her Darling from the clutches of those strange mechanical women!

After dinner, the small group was lead to a particularly large room inhabited by several desks, each holding a large glass orb, though each orb had a different kind of… environment?

One orb held a vast forest, another looked like it was perpetually caught in a blizzard, with not much visibility into it; yet another orb looked like a farm of some sort, while another looked as if a desert in the middle of a sand storm was contained within. Another orb looked filled with water, with a tiny bubble of air in the middle, containing some sort of platform; next to that stood a glass orb containing merely a single raised platform and nothing else.

Finally, in the center of all the other orbs, was a slightly larger one containing a beautiful white sandy beach, and a large tower in the center of cylindrical design, with a winding staircase and a large bridge connecting to one side; the side pointing towards them.

"Well, this is my resort; Miia's already been inside, Ms. Smith and my new coworkers have too. Now it's Papi and Cerea's turn to take a look inside. Don't worry you two, you'll like it, I'm sure. Though, maybe I should put some handrails… Papi will be fine, and Miia should be able to wrap around the bridge, but Cerea you have to be really careful once we're in there, okay?"

"Um, master, I don't mean to protest, or accuse you of anything, but dost thou really believe we shall fit within that thing? It has not even an opening; we would never fit."

Naruto snickered softly and placed a hand on Miia's head, the Lamia girl grinning cheekily as she leaned into the touch. It was a little childish, but it just showed that her Darling cared for her right?

"You may think that, aaaand you may think I'm a bit crazy for what I'm about to tell you, but… These orbs, my resort and training grounds, they all run on magic. My birthplace, believe it or not, while less advanced than this place is more along with extraspecies peoples than this place is. Heck, I think we may have some never seen before in this place; though, give it a while, some might show up, I wouldn't know. Anyway, in my home, I befriended a group of Fair Folk, Fairies, and they in turn made me these."

Miia already knew this, but the other two didn't; Papi was ecstatic about the thought of magic, and though Cerea didn't particularly believe in magic, she had heard stories of the Fair Folk herself. The knightly blood running through her recognized them, and she had also heard plenty of tales concerning them.

"Master has had dealings with the Fair Folk? Truly? Could such beings truly be trusted, however? Then, I must see this place for myself! Master I entreat thee, allow me entrance into this place so that I may validate its truth!"

Chuckling softly, Naruto only nodded and gave Miia a little push forward; "You go first Miia, you've already been inside, so it shouldn't be anything really new; wait for us once you're in though, got it?"

The Lamia girl saluted and moved in front of the main orb, before with a flash of light, she was gone.

"Ah! She disappeared! Papi next, Papi next!"

Without even waiting, the Harpy hopped to where Miia had been before she'd disappeared; in another flash she too was gone, leaving Naruto shaking his head, and Centorea simply looking unnerved.

"Master, is it true that they hath gone into the orb there? I must say, tis strange to see them simply disappear once they stand before that strange orb…"

Naruto shook his head and held a hand out for the Centaur, who blushed at the offer but simply moved to bravely stand where Miia and Papi had before. He chuckled as she disappeared like the other two; "Heh, she's really cute at times… Really, blushing so much simply because she would have been holding my hand…"

Shrugging, he took his own spot before his resort, disappearing into it in one last flash of light.

XxXxX

"Master! Tis truly a marvelous place you have! Thou said it was magic, and right before my eyes it has been proven! Such a place could not exist otherwise, tis impossible otherwise, is it not?"

"Hah, glad to see you believe me now, and to think, all it took to prove magic to someone was inviting them into my resort. Now, Miia, Cerea, you two are from here on under strict orders not to attack my maids, got it?"

The glower he sent at the Lamia made her look away, having the gall to look sheepish even though he knew she'd attack them like the first time she was here if she saw them tending to him. Centorea… She'd called him an adulterer when she'd met Miia and Papi, and she carried around a sword, even though it was fake.

Yeaaaah, he had no doubt about her ability with it, because she certainly had the musculature to wield it, and it was also fairly sharp, though thankfully not 'combat ready' sharp. Thank the log for small miracles…

"Maids, you say? Master, how is it possible to keep people in this place? Does that not seem a little… cruel?"

"Nah, it's fine, they prefer it in here because they can't really move around outside, the air in here is thick with the magic they need to move by themselves. If they go out, they can't do that, and basically they shut down, as it were."

"I see, than they are like robots? I did not know the world was so advanced in their making."

"Well, I guess you could call them that, but really their far more advanced; I'm actually surprised that they were able to be made in my homeland. Those Fairies are surprisingly advanced people, ya know? Anyway, please don't call them robots; call them gynoids if you must. They are female androids, and are fairly organic, all things considered."

"Yes, I shall do thy best to not cast insult upon your workers!"

Laughing softly, Naruto eventually just waved the Centaur off, beginning the small trek across the bridge towards the actual building of the resort. "Papi, don't fly off just yet, okay? I need to introduce you to the maids first, though you won't meet all of them today. Also… For now, I'm locking down the Farm Port."

Suffice to say, he had prior experience with Harpy's and baby chicks. It was cute, yes, but a bit tiresome.

"Aww, but Papi wanted to fly in here! It's so big, Papi never gets to fly in the house!"

Her pouting face was almost too much, but he stayed strong, because women fell to his looks, not the other way around damn it.

"Log, give me strength…"

"Darling! When we were here last you didn't let me enjoy the beach, can we do that this time?"

"Eh? Oh, sure thing Miia, just ask one of the maids to give you a bathing suit. I have some for Lamia here, just… don't ask why. Cerea, you'll need to have a bathing suit made for you, but that won't be too hard, and Papi we have some that should fit you fairly well too. Come on, let's get you all introduced, and then we'll relax on the beach for a while before I show you to the training grounds where I'll be teaching you."

"Ah, to be taught by the master, truly this is bliss! O-or, at least it will be once lessons commence."

"Hah, just try to remember that I was here first, I've already started my training with Darling~!"

"Lemme stop you right there, you haven't trained in here yet Miia… Heheheh… Oh, just wait, maybe you won't be so eager after the first few hours…"

"H-Hours!? Master surely thou would not confine us to this place for so long! What of the responsibilities of the outside world?!"

"Ah, did I forget to mention? Time really has little meaning here; a whole day in here is but an hour outside this place. Usually I'd prank you by _not_ telling you this, and make you think we'd missed an entire day outside. Hah~ the look on Ms. Smith's face…"

"M-Master can be so cruel…"

"Nah, I think it made for a fine comeuppance. She was snooping in my house after all."

"Wah, Husband, Papi can't take it!"

Papi took off after that, leaving Naruto to face palm, though he also couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips. Using his connection with the resort, he informed his maids to _not_ shoot down the overexcited flier.

It was simple, and he could inform them of his guests that way, but he wanted the girls to meet the maids. Mostly so Cerea didn't accuse him of adultery again.

He didn't bed his maids, because he needed _some_ kind of female presence in his life that he didn't constantly think about fucking. It grounded him when he needed it, and they had standing orders to strike him if they didn't desire any advances he _did_ pull with them.

A guy had to have fun, even if he wasn't having sex, right? His maids were all quite the lookers too, so as long as they didn't mind, he got all the 'looky loues' and 'touches' he wanted.

Grounded did not mean he couldn't be a perv, something he entirely blamed on his godfather, Kakashi-sensei, and his genes.

He was also just very good at hiding it, or turning it to his advantage.

Arriving soon enough at the resort itself, Naruto got Centorea introduced to the maids; she had sputtered at their somewhat skimpy attire, and lovely figures, as well as their deference to him, but she did not complain. It was nice, really, because Miia had downright tried to destroy them in jealousy when she'd met them.

It hadn't worked, by the way.

"Well, would it be too much trouble to get these two lovely ladies some swimsuits to try out? They wish to enjoy the beach; also, we have an errant Harpy who will be joining them eventually. Could someone go find her and escort her to the ground floor changing room?"

One of the gathered maids, one with hair a brighter blonde than his own, and deep amethyst eyes agreed, sprouting wings- shocking Miia and Centorea- and leaping away to find the excitable bird girl.

XxXxX

Miia and Centorea were twitching. Why were they twitching, you may ask? Well, because they were watching as their Darling/Master was treated almost like royalty by his maids. The 'Gynoids' they had been called. There were thirty in all, and each had a name, though until they familiarized themselves with the mechanical ladies, they'd been given permission to use their number identifications; obviously 1-30.

"Thy sword arm is twitching to strike… I am not sure who at this point…"

"D-Darling is just m-making use of their intended p-purpose…"

"Who art thou trying to convince, me or thy self?"

"Doesn't it bother you that they're fawning over him like that?!"

" _Sigh_ , indeed, though thy arm wishes to strike, my heart is at rest knowing out master is in such great care…"

Naruto had been relaxing while they had been enjoying the water, though they had stopped not long after due to the 'relaxing' he was partaking in. Three of his maids were serving him; one brought him a large glass of some strange liquid, another had brought him fresh fruit, and the last was feeding him said fresh fruit.

It was maddening that they didn't protest such service, and more so to the two extraspecies girls that he was accepting it.

Around this time, Papi finally arrive with a splash, literally; the girl, now dressed in a one piece swimsuit had dropped from the sky into the water, cannon ball style.

"Hah, nice one Papi-chan! Alright ladies, score it~!"

At once the three maids tending to him held up their left hands, golden numbers appearing floating above their palms.

The first maid, a platinum blonde with dark 'skin' scored Papi with a seven, the second- a particularly well-endowed maid with long black hair and pale skin- scored the girl an eight, and the one who was feeding Naruto- a maid with red hair, emerald eyes, and a more 'motherly' body- scored the Harpy girl a six.

"Yay, Papi did good!"

"Heh, nice job Papi, these girls are a tough crowd; they must like you."

"We are only a 'tough crowd' because we have already seen your tricks. Try something new if you want a better score, Goshujin-sama."

"See? Wah, my maids don't like me~"

All three maids rolled their eyes, sporting similar small smiles, quickly going back to what they were doing beforehand, the first two leaving while the last continued to feed the pouting blond Incubus.

"D-Darling, come swim with us! Don't just laze about all day!"

"Mah mah, why do I gotta go swimming? I-I'd rather you girls just enjoy yourselves, okay?"

"Ufufu…"

"Kushi, don't you dare…"

This made both Centaur and Lamia suspicious, though the latter also had a bit of a grin on her face, "Ooooh, I think I see what's going on here… Darling can't swim~"

Naruto acted as if he'd been shot through the heart, clutching his chest in faux pain, the maid Kushi stroking his head comfortingly.

Her words absolutely didn't match her soothing actions.

"Goshujin-sama has always relied on items he owns to do anything underwater, or simply strides across it as he had learned in his youth. Swimming is a skill we fear he will never learn~."

Placing a hand to her cheek, she poked Naruto's cheek with her other hand, ceasing her soothing head petting. "This incredibly cheeky Goshujin-sama has neglected to learn how to swim, even whenever he was offered a teacher."

"Oi oi! D-don't go talking about me like that, you're supposed to be on my side Dattebayo!"

Slapping his hands over his mouth as soon as the last syllable left his lips, Naruto seemingly teleported over by the resort, crouching by the wall and sulking.

"This cannot stand! Master, I, Centorea Shianus shall instruct you in the ways of swimming! Tis truly a useful skill to know, and I would be remiss in my duties if I did not teach thou how to do so!"

"Great, look what you did Kushi, I dun wanna learn how to swim damn it~!"

"Wah, Husband doesn't know how to swim? Papi can teach! Ah, wait, do you need to know how to swim in order to teach it? Papi can teach husband to float on his back!"

"Papi, dost thou not know how to swim either? Well, I guess it cannot be helped; come, I shall begin the instruction! Miia-san, wouldst thou help me in instructing these two?"

"Eheheh, it would be my pleasure~."

"Ugu… I'll get you guys back for this…"

"Now now Goshujin-sama, don't complain. Swimming is incredibly useful, just as the young miss said. You're already in your swimming trunks, it would be a shame if they went to waste yet again."

Centorea and Miia both grabbed one of Naruto's arms before he could protest, dragging him away, though he tried to make it as hard as possible for them.

"My vengeance will be terrible and unavoidable!"

XxXxX

"Heheheh… You thought you'd escape… But you've nowhere to run now…"

"D-Darling?"

"Hawah, Husband's broken!"

"Quiet, all of you, it's time…"

Three nervous extraspecies girls reluctantly followed the blond Incubus they stayed with as he lead them into what seemed to be a- thankfully well lit- basement in the resort. They soon entered a large room that seemed not to see very much use, making them wonder why they were there.

Except Papi, who had taken more than three steps to get to their.

Naruto was working on that, actually.

"Now, for the initial port, you will all have to use this room so that you can port from anywhere in the resort. The Farm Port is locked down for now, but that still leaves the Great Forest Port, Grand Desert Port, Frozen Tundra Port, Great Sea Port and the Open Sky Port. I have others, but they aren't set up right now because they aren't really needed… Though maybe I'll have to see about bringing out my Hidden Village Ports to help with urban missions we may end up getting…"

Looking through each port, he brought his extraspecies guests to the first, the Great Forest Port, as it was marked.

"Okay, this is where Cerea will be training first. The forest in here is dense and thick; I have some of my maids hiding in here, and they shall be your opponents, as it were. However, Cerea-san, your goal is not to defeat them all in a 'glorious battle'; your goal is so evade them entirely, only battling if you must, breaking away should you face more than one, and find the 'center' of the forest, where a reward will await you should you manage to make it with these stipulations."

"A reward you say? Master, thou art too kind… I-I admit, I had not been expecting this, but please put your faith in me. I shall have this course beaten by days end!"

The Centaur stepped into the circle indicated as the 'Transport Circle', and in a flash she was gone.

"Well, now that she's taken care of, how about we get started on you, Miia-chan? Heheheh… Unavoidable…"

Miia shivered bodily, holding herself as she felt as if the heat in her body was sapped away by that one word…

"S-so cold! I'll hibernate!"

"Bah, you'll be fine! Your training ground is the Grand Desert! I don't know exactly where you hail from, but… Never mind. My point is that you shouldn't go into hibernation in here, so go nuts, okay? My maids are also waiting you in here, though, so be careful; none of them have their levels set very high for right now, but they'll get steadily better as you do, keeping it challenging. Your goal for training is to find the ruin holding your reward; and your goal is the opposite of Centorea's. You are to battle any who cross you, but, only for five minutes each, and you are to flee should you face more than two at once. I feel your stealth is fairly good, but your combat skills could use some work."

"Ah, Darling, you won't be disappointed! Trust me, I'll have this down way before Centorea! I'm pretty good at my village's fighting style after all!"

Without even waiting for anything else to be said, Miia moved into the circle indicated by her own named training ground. She was gone quickly, and Naruto released a dark laugh as he waved good bye.

"Husband, where are they exactly?"

"I'll tell you where they're not, Papi… Saaaafe~"

"H-Husband…"

Naruto turned and drew the petite Harpy into a hug, making her squawk softly, though she gave in quickly enough, nuzzling him as he held her. "Don't worry Papi-chan, you didn't conspire against me, so you're pretty safe. However, I do still need to train you… Come, I'll show you the Open Sky myself…"

"Hai~!"

The Open Sky Port took them to the, well, Open Sky, or so it seemed. Aside from the platform, everywhere Papi looked was nothing but open skies, and the breeze felt so nice too!

"Wah! Husband this is wonderful! My people have dreamed of a place like this… The breeze is so fresh, I could fly all day here!"

"Hah, yes you could, but this is training, okay? Special training too, a bit of memory training and a bit of flight training. You get your prize right away, because it is needed for your training. Here, you have night blindness right? These will help you with that problem."

Held in the blonds hand, extended towards the petite Harpy girl was a strange black hat and a dull white scarf.

"Eh? Husband, wouldn't some kind of flashlight be better?"

"Hah, no no, Papi these are special, here, let me help you put them on, okay?"

Taking the hat, he placed the fedora upon the Harpy's head, fixing it so it looked dashing upon the petite girl, before doing the same with the scarf, looping it loosely around her neck and fixing it so that it hung over her chest instead of blowing back behind her.

"These are the Honchkrow Hat and Scarf, and if the two are worn together, will grant you immunity to night blindness; in fact it should reverse the problem completely. Here, let's see…"

With a bit of concentration, the sky around them turned dark, and Papi looked around quickly, the items she now wore not being displaced at all by the movement. "Hah! Wow, Papi can really see! Husband this is an awesome gift!"

"Heh, well an awesome girl deserves an awesome gift, right? Now, let's see how well they work, and if you can discover what else they do, okay? I'm going to set up some turbulent winds, and I want you to fly as well as you can. I'll also put up obstacles, perhaps rings, or pillars you must fly around. What do you say? Challenging enough?"

"Hawa, Husband that sounds a little scary…"

Placing a hand on the girls head, or hat more like, Naruto gave her a gentle smile, "Hey now, don't be scared Papi, you're a tough bird right? You'll go really far if you stick to the training, and I'll be able to take you on more missions with my work. We can hang out more after them too, if you want; but you have to complete your training, okay?"

Leaning in, he tipped the girls hat up a bit, placing his other hand around her waist and drawing her close. Gently, their lips met, and Papi gave a soft moan into the kiss, face flushed; she forgot stuff a lot, but the feeling of her Husband's chest, or his lips, she couldn't forget at all.

"Uwah… P-Papi will do her best!"

"There's a good girl, now, fly~!"

XxXxX

"So, what have we learned?"

"D-Darling is a sadist…"

"A-Ahem… stealth is a lot harder to learn than I had thought…"

"Wah! Flying in the dark is so fun! But also so scary!"

All three girls were looking a bit haggard; Miia and Papi were in tears, and Centorea only held back her own tears through sheer will power.

"Wrong; Cerea, the point of stealth is to _not_ get your opponents attention, in fact you should aim to draw as little attention as possible. Miia-chan, you were in a situation where stealth was practically impossible, forcing you to utilize pure combat skills; you have some nice moves, but you don't have stamina, and if you aren't using your tail you don't exactly have the strength you need, so the point of that was to learn 'skill'. With Skill, even a petite girl like Papi could take down some pretty big foes. Finally, Papi; you're a good flier, but you need to be a stronger flier, hence the winds that were blowing in the Open Sky. Once you can fly in stronger winds, and complete the obstacle course, you could very well rule the skies; as long as you remember your hat and scarf at night."

The three girls looked properly chastised, vowing to do better, and complete the training Naruto had set out for them.

"Now, in the meantime, between training that is, I want you all to be working out at least a bit; we can't exactly do that here, cause I don't have a gym in any of my orbs, but when I find a place you can bet we'll be going regularly. In the meantime, I have some weights and stuff that you all can use; and don't worry Papi, I have some that even you can use."

The three girls promptly nodded; Centorea didn't really need the weight training, but she felt she could always improve herself; Miia knew that while her tail was quite strong, she herself… wasn't, and Papi was just excited to try something new.

"Now, you three get some sleep, you spent two days in the resort, so I'd like you to get some rest and try to get back into the outside world's time."

XxXxX

"So I have a question for ya, Zombie-chan~."

"Eh? Shoot, if it's a question about zombies than I'm yer girl!"

"Well, how often do your body parts fall off? I mean, you lost your hand so easily at the last bar…"

"Hey, that was just some kinda freak occurrence! Still… Thanks for sewin it back on for me! Hyahyahyahya!"

"Heh, it's really not a problem, heh~ in a way it let me hold your hand."

"Eh? What, you tryin ta say something blondie?"

"Oh, nothing at all~, at least not by saying I got to hold your hand; if I was trying to say something I'd just say it."

"Then why don't you? What, ya scared of gettin bit? C'mon~ I know I'm not supposed to bite~."

"Heh, scared? Bah! I welcome the challenge! We'll just have to find ya something else to bite~…"

Both Naruto and Zombina were drinking at a bar; the zombie girl had invited him for a round of drinks and it had turned into bar hopping. They were trying to see who could hold the more liquor for the most broken of reasons; Zombina cause she was, well, dead and Naruto because he claimed the alcohol would get burned out of his system as fast as he could drink it.

In the end, though he didn't often slur his words… Naruto was losing.

Turned out being dead had its advantages in the game of drink, and Naruto was learning that no amount demonic chakra would keep him sober forever. Eventually Kurama even got drunk, and he had to rely on his own alcohol tolerance.

His cheeks were flushed already, actually.

"So… Yer an Incubus right?"

"Yup!~"

"Do somethin Incubus-y."

"Like what? I don't exactly think you know any of the many skills being what I am brings me~."

"Hah, you'd think, but I've been readin that book that came out a while ago. If it's anything like that, why don't ya look in my eyes?"

"You read the Incubus series?"

"Shah, hell yeah, it's a riot!"

"Heh, well then…"

Zombina gave the blond a curious look as he took off his glasses, raising an eyebrow as his eyes seemed to glow once they were off. Honestly it was kind of hot.

Then he looked into her eyes.

"!"

Naruto grinned and got up from his seat, moving to sit next to the now flustered zombie, her cheeks almost matching her hair in color. "Eheh~ I thought something like this might happen… Seems being dead won't save you from me~."

Licking his lips, Naruto leaned in slowly, Zombina not fighting it at all, the closer he got… Before she could stop him, their lips met and her vision went white for a moment. It had been a long time since she'd felt something like this.

Her hands came up to his shoulders, and he pushed closer to her, one hand coming up to cup her cheek; she leaned into the touch absently, more affected by the blonds kiss than by the alcohol they'd been drinking.

"Hey, take it outside you two."

Breaking the kiss slowly, Naruto turned his gaze to the man who'd interrupted them; inebriated Naruto was not nice Naruto.

"Move."

That one word was full of more malice than the interrupter had experienced before, and it showed as he quickly made himself scarce. However, neither Incubus nor Zombie paid it any mind, the former simply scooping up the latter and brazenly disappearing in a whirl of smoke. And leaves; don't ask where they came from though.

Before Zombina could blink, they were already a few blocks away from the bar they'd been in, though she had no idea how it was possible; maybe she could get drunk, and it chose that moment to kick in?

Soon enough she was unable to think about it much more, because her lips were taken again, and her eyes were caught by those glowing blue orbs with the unique pupils. Her body felt hot, she could feel her nipples poking out against her tank top, and there was moistness building between her legs; how the hell was this possible?

Naruto swallowed each moan Zombina gave him, his hands moving to her hips, pulling her tight against him, letting her feel the tent growing in his pants against her navel. Soon, though they had to be careful of her teeth, the two were twining their tongues together, both moaning as their hands explored, the lust growing within them.

Neither of the two seemed to even mind the location chosen for their little tryst, as it were; a dark alley way. Naruto once more showing his ninja skills by sticking them to the wall a few dozen feet up. It was night time after all so no one would see them; and people seldom looked up anyway, so it was relatively safe.

XxXxX

 **Lemon tiiiiiiime! Naruto/Zombina Lemoooooon! To quote a guy, COOOOOOOOOL! Heheh. Anyway! Here ya go fam!**

XxXxX

"Hyahyahya, you're pretty ballsy, takin me up here…~"

"Hmph, you know you like it~."

His lips attacked her neck, playing along her stitches, making her moan, squirm, though she kept her legs firmly where he had placed them; around his hips, grinding herself against the bulge in his pants.

He liked wearing regular pants sometimes.

"You aren't exactly pushing me away after all~."

Zombina didn't reply, merely grabbing fistfuls of his hair, tugging till he brought his lips back to hers, their tongues dueling as his hands found her ass, taking hold of it and squeezing; he swallowed the moan that followed the action, grinding himself against her to bring forth more of those lovely sounds.

Finally both had had enough playing; her hands went for his pants, and his went to her shorts; of course the methods used varied a bit, whereas Zombina merely pushed his garment down, he simply shredded hers, leaving both in their tops and undergarments. Zombina still had her tank top and jacket, while Naruto still had his t-shirt and jacket.

"You're buyin me new shorts bub."

"Heh, not a problem~ This particular pair was simply being a bother; they had to go, I'm sure you understand~."

Upon asking, he ground himself once more against her, making her shiver and grab fistfuls of his jacket so she didn't scratch him. More like gouge at his back; she didn't have any limiters on her strength, being the living dead.

Quite suddenly, Zombina felt something rubbing against her panties, right over her womanhood, drawing a breathy moan from her, the kiss breaking as Naruto went back to attacking her neck with his lips.

It was kind of maddening how he made wherever he licked sensitive.

Her thoughts quickly went back to the thing rubbing against her; "Wow, I didn't know your tail was that dexterous."

"Heh, you know it now, but don't worry; I won't tease you with my tail too much. I just need to get you ready~"

"Well, don't be all gentle and junk on my account~ Jam it in stud!~"

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto chuckled and nipped at the zombie's neck, making her gasp; usually it was the other way around, after all.

"Well… I still need to get you ready, so… Oh well, guess I'll cheat a bit; hopefully you have a bit of stamina…~"

Raising his head from her neck, he looked the zombie in the eyes again, and she stiffened; using his tail to pull her panties aside, he freed himself before returning his hand to her butt. Pressing the head of his dick to her pussy, he rubbed a bit as he looked deep into her eyes; "Cum for me…~ You want it, don't you…?~ _Cum…!_ "

Zombina's legs clenched around his waist, but he held her off, prodding the head of his dick against her more; her whole body shivered, and she grit her teeth as pleasure sparked down her spine. With a cry, two things happened at once; much to her own surprise, she did cum, a full on orgasm that had her nectar splashing down to the ground below, and she felt herself stuffed full the moment said orgasm started.

Her arms wrapped tight around Naruto, hands fisting in his hair as she shook; the dual pleasure of a mentally forced orgasm and being stuffed full of dick overwhelming her for a moment or three. By the time she realized she couldn't see anything, she blinked and found out the reason; one of the blonds wings was covering her eyes, and something hard was in her mouth, clenched between her teeth.

"M-Mmmph!"

"Hmhm, now now, none of that~. If you're a good girl you'll get to see again, but… Are you sure? Isn't it so much better like this~? You can feel it better, can't you?"

Naruto emphasized his words by grinding himself into her more; he had pushed all the way into her, even into her womb when he'd thrust; it was surprising how easy it was, but it was a welcome surprise.

Growling into the zombie's ear, he pressed closer to her, hands deftly pushing her tank top up, exposing her breasts to the air. The zombie blushed, but Naruto quickly used his tail to bind her arms behind her back when she tried to cover herself.

"No need to be shy, they're lovely…~ I don't mind the stitches either, Zombina; you're beautiful, no matter what. Sexy too~."

Her cheeks flushed at his words, but she also couldn't help but feel happy and exhilarated by his words and actions. Damn, even without his stupid cheating eyes he could be so hot, and that was at least half literal; he was so warm it made her feel as if her heart could beat again.

Then the thrusting started.

Zombina cried out against the thing in her mouth, biting down as Naruto's hips began to smash into her own, his dick plunging in and out of her, her toes curling as he thrust. Her legs clenched tighter around his hips, trying to keep him deep inside her, but it didn't work as his strength was greater than hers. He bullied her pussy with his dick, plunging deep into her repeatedly.

Each thrust sent a jolt of pleasure up to her breath, a spark that stole the breath from her, if she needed to breathe that was. It felt good though, great even, her juices leaking from her, spilling down the crack of her ass, to drip down to the ground below, joining the puddle already formed from her first climax.

Then Naruto began to attack her neck again, leaving kisses and nips, each brush of his teeth against her flesh making her moan louder. He didn't stay there for long though, and his lips began traveling downward, towards her chest; he was such a damn tease about it though, using his lips and tongue to kiss and lick all around her breasts, her areola, but never actually touching her nipples.

Both fleshy nubs were stiff as pebbles very quickly, aching for attention yet getting none, it was torture, yet a very pleasurable kind. Still didn't mean she wanted him to keep teasing her; bucking her hips, she squeezed his with her legs, digging the heels of her feet into his ass.

Why did he have a nicer butt than most other girls she knew, anyway?

"Heh, trying to tell me something? So impatient~… Don't worry though, I'll take care of you~."

He caught her left nipple then, and her back arched, a low, long moan drawn from her throat as the blond Incubus sucked hard at the little nub of flesh. More sparks of pleasure shot up her spine, only for heat to shoot back down, into the pit of her belly; she'd thought it couldn't possibly get hotter, and she was wrong.

Something was building within her, like a spiral, a spring getting ever closer to breaking, a glass getting ever closer to shattering. She was on a thin ledge after her first orgasm, body sensitive beyond her control; he was quickly making sure she'd fall right back over the cliff again, to crash into another orgasm.

Her other, neglected nipple was next, and Zombina whimpered as it was captured, tugged via firm suction and an upward pull of the blonds stupid head. She bucked against him, her insides clenching tightly. She had pride in her body, even though some of the parts weren't actually hers, or weren't originally.

She'd get this cheeky blond to cum, because she couldn't be the only one feeling good here, she wouldn't allow it.

"Nngh, damn~, you must really want me to fill you up, huh? Heh, so greedy… Well, I guess I could oblige, but after all, its ladies first…~"

Speeding up his thrusts, Naruto pushed Zombina firmly against the wall as he fucked her, sticking himself to the wall with chakra, and keeping the zombie trapped between him and said wall. Letting one hand fall from her ass, he lifted it and put it against the wall by her head, clenching his fingers as he grit his teeth.

With the crumbling of stone, Zombina got her wish; with seconds between them- Zombina first and Naruto several seconds after- he came. Growling into the zombie's ear, he pushed them flush against the wall, pushing balls deep into her as his balls clenched tight.

"Mmmmmmmph!?"

The flood began, and Zombina was helpless against it; from the start, this orgasm seemed longer and harder than the previous, and she had no clue why; but then his cum began to flood her womb. Behind his wing, her eyes rolled up and her body began shaking as her nectar squirted out quite lewdly against the Incubus, only to splash down to the ground below.

The puddle only grew larger.

Her belly also grew larger though; as Naruto came inside of her, his cum had nowhere to escape too, and began inflating her belly as her womb stretched to take it all. If she hadn't known any better, she would say this is like some kind of hentai… that she totally didn't watch.

Finally though, the deluge stopped, and Zombina's orgasm slowed to a halt as well, leaving her exhausted, with an unexplainable heat in her belly, which now made her look as if she were several months pregnant.

Stupid cheater Incubus…

As her exhaustion got the better of her, she had only enough strength left to tell Naruto where she lived once asked, before she passed out.

XxXxX

 **Lemon over y'all! You can read it again if you didn't feel like reading the sex.**

XxXxX

Naruto laughed softly as he carried Zombina to her apartment, which she shared with the rest of her team members, minus him. She was wearing a spare pair of his shorts, the sporty ones which were now hugging her butt, like they did his when he wore them.

He was a man, but the shorts were the only article of girl clothes he liked, and wore often.

He was not a cross dresser, he just really appreciated the style and comfort of those shorts, damn it!

Handing the zombie off to Tionishia once he arrived at their apartment, Naruto saluted and promptly left, his night complete, and at least some of his supernatural lust sated. Things were looking up; he'd had to bottle most of his lusts up after arriving in this world, but it looked like he could gradually begin letting it out now.

XxXxX

Okay! That's it for this chapter, sorry for the wait! But, before I say anything else, I want you to stay tuned for an Omake, yet another that does indeed have merit in this story as canon for it. Heh, it's a major mindfuck, or it may be, for y'all that is. This is because it has to do with a choice I've made, which I am working out for the canon of Konoha no Incubus. You'll get the gist of what that choice is once you read the Omake though, so stay tuned!

Now, I'm sure y'all have been waiting, but fear not! I got most of my mojo back, and am making regular trips to F-List to help continue getting it back. Hopefully this also means I'll be able to give more great lemons in the future, and maaaaaybe some one-shot lemons between chapters that are entirely inspired by F-list. Meaning very lewd and naughty and junk. Heheh.

The only thing I won't really give you unless y'all vote for it, is some incest. You'll see with the coming Omake, just wait for it.

Anyway! Keep giving me questions y'all! From here, it's all out to the top! I'll get my Incubus Trilogy to chapter 10 and after that, start on the two winners of my current pole. After that, I'mma stop makin y'all wait and get to work on Hell Holder again, before repeating the cycle. Hell Holder, Incubus Trilogy, Naruto no X, and then the last two, which have yet to be chosen. This will be my schedule once I get all these up to chapter 10, then 20, and so on till completion.

I also might throw y'all a bone with the Jiraiya based interlude type fic, based on just where that old perv went near the beginning of Hell Holder.

Now! Here's the Omake! Get ready to have your minds boggled, or confused, or what have you!

XxXxX

 _Omake: Bonds that breach the Barrier of Worlds._

 _Heterochromatic eyes blinked as their owner came to; ebony black hair seemed to drink the light as a girl sat up from where she lies. Blinking again, the girl groaned as she looked around, taking a sniff of the air, before she sneezed, face scrunching up in distaste._

 _This place smelled horrible! But…_

" _He's definitely here… Otou-tan…!"_

 _Grinning a familiar vulpine grin, the little girl hopped up and dusted herself off; she was wearing a black short skirt, over the back of which a long black tail swished about, topped with a heart/kunai shape. Over her torso the girl wore fishnets, a black tank top, and over those she had a dark red trench coat, just like her aunty Anko._

 _Over her coat she had three pairs of pitch black wings, just like her fathers; and atop her head she had his same style of horns, except shorter._

 _Blinking as she floated up, doing her best to ignore the smell of the air in this place, one sapphire blue eye and one wine red eye glowed softly as she peered over the strange village she had appeared in. It was all metal and glass, and there were hardly any trees! Well, except for that very nice forest she could see in the distance._

 _But none of that mattered; all that mattered was the scent of her prey, her daddy, her idol!_

" _Look out you weird village, Uzumaki Kureha is here, and I'm not stopping till I find my daddy, Dattebane! … Damn it Baa-chan…"_

 _Shaking her head, the girl put on a determined face, Kureha sped off without a thought, tail trailing behind her as she flew towards where the scent of her daddy was strongest. She had appeared quite far away, but she would find him, and then she would punish him for just disappearing like he did! He'd made mama cry, and aunty Anko was veeeeeery angry at him too!_

 _Didn't he know that that old bag upped her training when she got angry?! Stupid daddy!_

 _As she was passing by a building, a voice called out to her suddenly; "Hey! Where's your host family!?"_

 _Stopping quickly and whirling around towards the owner of the voice, her eyes widened as her nostrils flared. This lady smelled like her daddy!_

" _Uwah! You know Otou-tan! Where is he?!"_

" _Hold on, hold on, Otou-tan? I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about. My name is Ms. Smith, now if you could please show me some ID and tell me… Oooh, those aren't Harpy wings… Um, your Otou-tan, who did you say he was?"_

" _I didn't! My Otou-tan is Uzumaki Naruto, I'm his daughter, Uzumaki Kureha, born of the devilishly handsome Uzumaki Naruto and the Gloriously beautiful Uzumaki Yuuhi Kurenai!"_

 _The woman, Ms. Smith, palmed her face after the girl had finished speaking, grumbling a bit and giving the girl a once over. "Ooooh, I know him alright… But, he's probably sleeping right now… It'll be a pain, but maybe I can turn this in my favor…"_

 _Looking at the girl, Kureha, Smith gained a sudden glint in her eyes, smirking behind her hand. However, it was a glint that Kureha knew all too well, after living with her daddy._

" _Say, Kureha-san, was it? You're_ his _daughter, maybe you'd like to play a little… Practical joke, on your dear 'Otou-tan', hm?"_

" _Uhuhu~, you mean you wanna prank him right? I'm in!"_

" _Good! Now, all you need to do is…"_

XxXxX

Well! There ya go, third chapter! Fourth one is coming up, though I'll wait to finish it till I get some reviews, so that I can answer some questions, and take the requests of those two who first answered my question about the quote from- they guessed correctly- Bioshock, a very interesting and awesome game, which I have played both 1 and 2 of so far. I heard Infinite kinda sucked though, so I haven't gotten around to it yet; though not from lack of trying, just… lack of funds.

Anywho! Enjoy the chapter y'all!


	4. New Arrival and a One Eye's Delight

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

XxXxX

Okay, first thing for this chapter, before I go on the schedule for the two sibling stories: Incubus in Youkai Academy and Incubus Among Monster Girls. After this I'll do two chapters of Incubus in Youkai Academy, and I can do sequenced releases of the chapter; one of Incubus in Youkai Academy, then Incubus Among Monster Girls. So… Look forward to that!

Next, for those who read my Hell Holder story, and specifically those telling me how Kumo got off easy… Well, who said they did? I've been working through things, and working on these, when I get back to it don't worry; it'll not only have longer chapters, but more stuff, and Kumo getting their just deserts for acts against the Uzumaki will be one of many things I have planned for it.

Also, someone correctly guessed that Andariel's body does indeed have a greater role in that story. Heheheh… So many decisions to make though, Maybe I'll let y'all know when I finally get back to it?

Let me just clear up something for y'all; I don't see the Zombina lemon last chapter as being necro; she is obviously not 'completely' dead. She has feelings, cognitive, sapient thought and control of her body, technically the only thing counting her as dead is the lack of activity in most of her organs, aaaand her teeth can pass on the virus. Otherwise, she doesn't really act like you'd expect a dead person to. Seriously. I'm taking 'Living Dead Girl' to heart right here. Otherwise I would find it a little creepy… If y'all wanna think of it like that, just skip it okay? It tells you who the character featured is, being Zombina, you should know who it is; if you're gonna think of it as necro, just don't read it. ;~;

 **Guest:** The answer to your question is no, Rachnera won't be in the story just yet; she's still a few chapters away. Be patient. Also yes, Kureha will eventually show up in Konoha no Incubus, I think it's pretty clear whose daughter she is, in any case.

 **C:** Don't worry my man- or woman-, Cathyl will likely get a lemon, though if I said lime in the last chapter, then… I dunno; could always finagle some stuff.

 **Rebmul:** Noooot really a question, but meh. Some other people may show up besides Kureha, but I haven't decided who, if at all, they will be yet. Suggestions will be taken into consideration y'all.

 **TheLastNanaya:** Well that my dear sir- or ma'am-, depends on how willing my faithful readers are to read incest. I don't think I will for Kureha specifically, maybe, but it all depends on responses I get.

 **Have a Little Faith:** You're right, it was from Bioshock (Great game by the way, at least the first two, to my personal knowledge), and just for you, I'll power through this chapter so I can get it out, hopefully today. Huzzah, and Happy Birthday bro or brah!

Finally, despite the rant above the question(mostly) responses, I am very glad to see that there were plenty of y'all who liked the Naruto/Zombina lemon. It's great to know people like my work. Though I'll admit, I maaaaaay have lollygagged a bit in this chapter due to getting a downer from that message. Which I have deleted, because screw that, it got me down, so it had to go, ya know?

On with the story!

XxXxX

Arguments, arguments everywhere; not really though, it was only between Miia and Centorea, and they were only arguing because Miia was being possessive. Cute, but he didn't really need that kind of headache after the other night; he had felt something off in the distance, something familiar and for some reason it made him shiver.

He feared…

Shaking his head, Naruto stretched a bit as he left the arguing pair and decided to watch Papi read the rule book. It was always funny to watch a Harpy try to read and memorize things; not to be mean or anything, but it was by far more adorable than a jealously possessive Lamia.

Not that he'd tell anyone that…

"Papi, maybe you should take a break, you've got smoke pouring out of your ears there."

"The Interspecies Lawbook is so haaaard… Uwah, Husband, let's go swimming!"

"What's with that all of a sudden? Did your head heat up so much you thought of the water?"

"Yup!"

Laughing softly, he gave a small nod and rubbed the Harpy's heated up head, getting a happy chirp from her. Looking back to where Miia and Centorea were getting a bit more… Physical, the former wrapping around the latter while both continued to argue; Naruto shook his head and lead Papi off by the shoulder.

"Come on, let's get you cooled down, then I'll come back when these two hot heads cool down. If they haven't by the time we finished, well, I can probably cool them down in the literal sense."

Entering the bathing room, Naruto started the cold water, Papi simply enjoying the time around him, though when he looked to her, she had already begun shucking her clothes. Not a bad sight, not at all, but if Miia and Centorea ran in on them both naked, it might get a bit out of hand, as it were.

"Papi, come here, I got something for you to wear; Ms. Smith gave it to me, and though I don't know why she gave me a school issue one, she was certainly right that the size was right. It'll fit you both literally and figuratively."

If Papi knew she was being called small, she didn't say anything about it.

There was relatively little trouble getting the squirming Harpy into the one piece swimsuit, which had her name on the front. Of course, the reason for her squirming was part of getting the thing on; Naruto's hands shamelessly felt the girl up as he slipped the swimsuit onto her, and though she liked it, she couldn't help but squirm.

Apparently Papi was ticklish.

Storing that information away for future teasing, the blond slipped the girls arms through the holes in the swimsuit, though when his hands fell over her petite breasts, she blushed darkly, looking back at him. "Husband…?"

XxXxX

 **Short Lime! Read at yer own risk y'all!**

XxXxX

She was met with a kiss, chaste but enough to get her heart thumping in her chest, which Naruto felt quite easily. Fingers nimbly teasing her nipples, Naruto deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into the girl's mouth, exploring a bit, and teasing her own tongue as it shyly pushed against his.

Little gasps and small moans escaped the petite girl's lips as her mouth was explored, tongue shyly dueling with Naruto's own. He was winning, of course.

With a squeak, the kiss was broken as Naruto sat on the rim of the tub, showing he had already removed his bottoms using his tail; because when he placed the Harpy in his lap, his dick sprung up between her thighs, slapping lightly against her belly. Papi's eyes widened and her blush darkened, her thighs closing around the dick between them.

Tail coming to the front, Naruto pulled the crotch of Papi's new swimsuit out a bit, before working his dick into the gap made, before letting the elastic garment go. It trapped his hardness against Papi's core, getting a breathy gasp from the petite Harpy girl.

"H-Husband…~"

"Shhh… This is because you're a good girl, and you've been doing well in your training… Don't worry, okay?"

Voice soft, comforting, Naruto began to buck his hips against the girls butt, pushing his cock up between her clenched thighs, only to lift the girl a bit, dragging it along her core, creating a friction that had Papi moaning softly.

Naruto swallowed her moans in another kiss, deep and slow, lifting and pushing the girl down in his lap, bucking his hips each time he brought her down. Her swimsuit held his hardness against her, and the rubbing created that feeling the girl recently discovered with him, if a little muted.

"I-Inside… Husband, inside~…"

"Hmhm, not today, sorry. Miia and Cerea might break in soon; till I can explain a few things to them, they won't be finding out about this. Not till they've had a go, at least."

Chuckling and sweatdropping a bit, Naruto shook his head and returned his lips to Papi's, kissing her almost senseless as she squirmed in his lap. The heat in her belly was building quickly, this new experience making her seem more sensitive.

Even without her Husband inside her, having him so close, and the other part of him so close to her pussy, it made her wet, and hot; though it was a very different heat than from trying to read that book.

Soon enough, Papi couldn't hold it in anymore, that feeling like she was going to pee… With a squawk, she tossed her head back against Naruto's chest, breaking the kiss as she came. Her nectar splashed lightly against her Husband's cock, and Papi went limp against the blonds chest, wiggling back against him.

"Good~, now let's get you cooled down, Papi-chan~"

"Ah, but… Husband didn't…"

"Shhh, it's okay; I can always take care of it later. For now this was a reward for you. Okay? Now, let's get in the tub."

Moving carefully, Naruto untangled himself from Papi and lowered her into the cool water filling the tub; she squawked again, before shivering and wiggling around, submerging herself except for her head and popping back up.

"Uwah! So cold~!"

XxXxX

 **Lime over y'all**

XxXxX

Laughing softly, Naruto used some herculean willpower to make himself go soft, before pulling out some swimming trunks, regular ones, not his special ones, and hopping in with the Harpy girl.

She seemed quite appreciative of his joining her, too.

Of course, she did seem a bit cuddly after he got in; she pushed him onto his back and then placed her back to his chest as she got on him. It was cute, and he had no problem floating about with her, especially not after what they'd done together.

He really needed to spend some time with his other two guests; Miia first, because she was there first, and he teeechnically knew her the longest.

He couldn't be blamed if him and Papi just clicked though; he was a flier, she was a flier, the sky to him meant freedom, and Harpy's kind of embodied that.

"Hey Papi, do you got any family back home?"

"Ah, yes! Papi has mama, and… and… I can't remember…"

Sweatdropping, Naruto chuckled and rubbed the girls belly playfully, tickling her a bit, making the girl wiggle atop of him.

"That's not nice, forgetting someone; well it's not like I can blame you. So, is your mom a nice Harpy?"

"Yes! Mom is really nice! Except when she's not, cause then she's so mean!"

Naruto laughed softly and gave the Harpy girl a squeeze, "Don't worry about it then. Instead, answer this; Have you had any fun since you got here?"

"Yes! Papi's had lots of fun! You always play with me, even if you always win at those video games; I'm getting closer, I know it! Someday I'll beat you!"

"Yup, you're getting there, but for now there is no one that is a match for the great Uzumaki Naruto!"

Before anymore boasts could be made, the door was busted down, Centorea entering the bathing room with a bow, of all things.

He should check how good she was with that thing some time…

Sighing, the blond got up and left Papi to her bath, grabbing Centorea, and Miia when she tried to follow the Centaur into the bathing room. He enjoyed their company, but really, he didn't want them fighting when peace was so much better.

Sure a fight every now and then was good, but these two got on like oil and water.

"Cerea, fill out your paperwork, Miia, calm down or I'm locking you out of my room; don't think I can't. Now, come along, we-hurk!"

Naruto was cut off as Centorea grabbed him by his tail and, putting him on her back- a surprise if ever he was susceptible to one- and dashing out of the door. Almost instinctively he put his arms around her waist, holding on as she galloped off, leaving a trampled Miia, and Papi looking out of the bathing room curiously.

He would have to talk to Centorea and Miia about how violent they got with each other… He could have sworn he saw Miia drawing a parting message on the floor with what he hoped wasn't her own blood after she was trampled.

Cerea took 'walking all over' someone too literally right there…

XxXxX

"Master, art thou alright?"

"Hm? I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

Centorea blushed as her master assured her of his health, though that wasn't the only reason for her blush; the one upon her back may have been as calm as the eye of a tornado, but his hands surely weren't.

"Th-then… Could thou please remove thine hands…?"

Blinking, Naruto laughed softly and, pouting since Centorea couldn't see it, removed his hands from her chest. When she'd grabbed him so suddenly he'd been a bit surprised, but he'd gotten over it soon, merely using the opportunity to 'hold on' to the Centaur girl; purely so he wouldn't fall off, you see.

He did this by hugging her from behind and sinking his palms into her breasts over her shirt.

They squished quite nicely, if he did say so himself; definitely a feeling he'd want to feel again.

"I feel as if thou did that on purpose, master…"

"Hm… Nope~."

"A-anyway, tis not a big problem, since thou art my master… I-I serve you, after all."

"Hm…"

Naruto's silence stretched on a bit; he of course knew better than to contradict a Centaur on the matter of who they served; there were a few like that in his home, though they were all influenced by Tetsu no Kuni's Samurai, rather than Knights, if he had to hazard a guess as to what was influencing the Centaur girl before him.

"Well, I'll be sure to take good care of you, but you shouldn't worry; I'll never do anything you won't find yourself liking. On the chance that I ever do, all you need to do is tell me, whatever it was will cease then and there. Understand, Cerea?"

Blushing again, the Centaur nodded her head, truly unable to express how happy she was to have gotten such a kind master. Even if he was somewhat of a lecher.

"Still, we are kinda in Japan right now… Why don't you relax a bit? You're part of the Interspecies Exchange Program, perhaps there's something you want to try now that you're here? Culture is important, but you're here now, ya know?"

"Something… I wish to try?"

Looking around a bit, Centorea wondered if there was indeed something she wanted to try; it wasn't something she was entirely used to, if she were honest. Spotting a couple holding hands, the act seemed to catch her attention, and her cheeks heated once more in a blush.

Ears drooping a bit, Naruto almost had a heart murmur at the cuteness the Centaur managed to unwittingly display for him. All over a simple request; "I guess… Perhaps… I-I want to try holding hands… Maybe…"

"Hm? Never done it before huh?"

"No, the only thing I have held in thy hands are weapons; swords, bows, the like… Eheh, W-well! I guess was truly a foolish thing to say, wouldst thou not agree master? The servant should not blurt out such unsightly things, right? T-Twas no deep meaning behind my words, truly, s-so let's just pre-ah!"

Before the girl could continue she found her hand being taken by Naruto, his firm grip seeming gentle as he took her hand into his own. As a large species, she had not expected it; but his hand seemed to engulf her own, spreading a warmth through her that she had only felt before when her mother would praise her (In her own way).

Naruto hadn't expected the girl to clam up after he'd taken her hand, making him raise an eyebrow as she seemed to move away almost unconsciously. He couldn't see her face, but from what he could feel through their connected hands, she was most certainly flustered.

"Cerea, is something the matter? This is what you wanted, right?"

He could never be accused of being dense, but there was a first time for everything right? Maybe?

"P-Please don't look master; I know not what type of face I am making…!"

Chuckling softly, Naruto shook his head and reaching for the Centaur girl; "Cerea-chan, don't worry; it's nothing bad, in fact I'm sure your face will be quite cute right now. Let me see~."

Tail swishing about behind him, Naruto moved to Centorea's front, attempting to look at the- no doubt adorable- face she was making over something as simple as holding hands. He managed to catch a glimpse of it before the girl grabbed him and stuffed his face against her chest, "I told you not to look!"

Naruto mentally laughed at the girl's overreaction, tail still swishing about happily behind him. This could probably not get any better; and due to his position with his head in marshmallow heaven, he couldn't exactly tell if it could go bad; couldn't hear or smell with his face smothered.

Centorea could tell, though; for no sooner had she stuffed her master's face against her chest in her embarrassment, had something crashed behind her. Looking, she spotted Miia rubbing her head as she picked herself up off the ground; apparently Papi, who flew down next to the complaining Lamia, had flown them around till they had found her and her master.

Papi's training was showing results at least…

Muffled yelling was heard, before suddenly there was light, and he was freed from his soft, warm, fleshy face prison.

Idly, Naruto mentally laughed at how much like ping pong his situation was, going between Miia's breasts, then back to Centorea's, then finally to Papi's. Huh, maybe it wasn't ping pong he was thinking of, but he didn't really care to think about it as he gave the chest of each girl a little nuzzle of sorts; even Papi's, for while her chest wasn't the softest or warmest, it was surprisingly the cuddliest.

Still, when the sound of a gun being cocked from a small ways away reached him, he figured it was time to stop all the nonsense.

" _Chamu Ougi: Shifuku no Heiwa._ "

Like a colossal blast, an invisible wave of energy exploded from Naruto on all sides in a dome. The technique quickly expanded, covering the entire park, and several blocks around it, with Naruto at the epicenter.

Every female in the area of Naruto's technique felt an undeniable, unexplainable feeling of sudden peacefulness and bliss. Being at the center of it, Miia, Papi, Centorea and Ms. Smith felt it the most; all four fell to their knees- or equivalent- with looks of utter bliss on their faces. They felt as if nothing could go wrong, and everything was right with the world; it was only compounded by a smoldering heat in their loins.

"Now… You three are going to stop fighting, do you understand? No more striking each other, less hurtful words; I don't want this friction between you three to turn to hate. Understand?"

Turning immediately to Ms. Smith, he smirked as he saw the woman's eyes locked on his, wide as she realized what, or more specifically _who_ the source of what she was feeling was.

"Don't worry, it'll wear off in a bit; though I do hope you have something to say to those three; I'm afraid I wouldn't know how to admonish them. They aren't my children, and with the exception of one of them, I've not laid with them yet. I'd like whatever friction they have with each other to be worked out before I do anything with them again, kay? Those three… I'd like to say they're my family here, and families shouldn't fight so often…"

Ms. Smith could only nod slowly as the feeling of peace and bliss began to make her a bit light headed, making her feel as if she were forgetting something. Oh well, she'd remember it soon enough.

XxXxX

Naruto sighed as he walked towards one of the arcades he frequented, aiming to play the aerial dog fight simulation game he loved so much. Something had been bugging him since he'd had Ms. Smith take his guests home; something was off about her scent, though he couldn't quite figure out what that something was.

Letting it drift from his mind, he gave a smile as he arrived at the arcade to find several people already at the machine he intended to use. Strangely enough it didn't seem like any were using it, simply staring into it in something like awe.

He thought they'd gotten over their awe not long after he set all the scores…

Making his way through the small crowd, they all seemed to be looking at him with mixes of determination, awe, shock and… wait, was that _pity_?

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto looked past the people around the game, into the machine to see what everyone was so enamored with.

"…"

"…"

"I think he broke…"

"Naruto-sama?"

"Uzumaki-kun?"

There, staring him in the face was something Naruto thought he would never see from the people who frequented the arcades he did. He thought only people with actual experience in flying and fighting at the same time would be able to do what he was looking at. Surely someone couldn't have hired some kind of air force pilot to come just to mess with him right?

Because staring him right in the _fucking face_ , instead of his initials sitting proudly next to his stupid high scores, from third place down were the initials _U.K._ , taking up all his scores from third place and down. That was dangerously high to beating his highest scores; it caused a cold sweat to begin forming all over him.

Around him, the crowd was growing somewhat worried for their local sky fighter champion; none in this city could beat his scores. That said, the one they'd seen actually do it seemed incredibly young, the opposite of their champion.

"Um, Uzumaki-kun, the person who did this… they left a letter for you, though we couldn't make any sense of it…"

Naruto's head snapped to the girl who spoke so fast the crowd was surprised he didn't get whiplash; holding his hand out, the blond had a neatly folded piece of paper swiftly placed in his palm, whereupon he unfolded it and scrutinized it with glowing eyes.

The letter read as such: _The storm departs, the crimson cries, the snake bites the crimson child. Those who endure seek the storm; the fan that spews flames helps the crimson child find the storm. Beware the angry snake's messengers, and the weeping cinnamon buns kin. Rejoice, the desert's princess occupies the desert's queen, but again be wary as the desert winds rage, and the black ants prepare for battle. Finally, the great tree keeps faith that the storm that nourishes it will return; though the crimson child may not be the only one sent to ensure it… In closing; expect the unexpected, pray that ye may be saved, and be prepared to receive that which the storm kept, that which the storm and the fan defeated; the converted bunny must once more reside with the storm, as the fan that spews flames refuses._

 _P.S. It's not creepy. You'll figure that out soon._

 _P.P.S. They speak softly, but one carries a big stick… SUMMON THE FUCKING TOADS!_

Sweatdropping and gulping as a sense of dread fell over him, more so because honestly he had completely forgot that he could have summoned the toads to tell them where he was. He had wanted to when he first got to this world, but had figured it wouldn't work.

Now that one of his daughters had followed him though… He was scared, if he were honest; he had put off even trying to summon something on the assumption that it wouldn't work due to distance, but if Kureha- he was pretty sure it was her; I mean really, 'crimson child' Kurenai's name meant crimson- had followed him here- somehow bringing _her_ with her- than it wasn't at all impossible that summoning would work…

He had practically ignored the toads for months, and made everyone think he had just disappeared…

" **FUCK!** "

His chakra flared, and in that instance, the cockpit of his favorite game wavered, before the crowd blinked a bit.

 _ **Gasp!**_

Naruto's head snapped to the game, his eyes widening at what he saw.

Several blocks away, waiting patiently, the shadowed figure of a little girl smirked, showing off her pearly whites as she heard what she'd been waiting for.

" _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ "

XxXxX

Naruto slumped onto the couch before the left side of the coffee table in his living room, looking as if he were going to be sick, but also strangely happy at the same time. It was shocking somewhat to the three extraspecies girls living with him.

"So, Darling-kun, something happen today after I brought these three here? You seem kind of down?"

"All my scores… in every arcade… She's definitely mine… I feel… I feel happy, yet at the same time… I feel an indescribable sorrow…"

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad; it's just a game, right?"

"Just a game…? Just a game?! Those scores were my pride as the Sora no Godatsusha! The usurper… Usurped!"

Naruto covered his face with one of his wings and sobbed dramatically as Ms. Smith pulled out her cell phone, making a call as she walked away, lips curved up in a small smirk.

Papi was curious though; why was her husband called by such a title?

"Husband!"

"Uuuuuuugh…?"

"Why are you called that?"

"What, Sora no Godatsusha?"

"Mm! That!"

"I too wish to know; tis curious how master came upon such a name, is it not?"

"Yeah, tell us Darling~!"

"Hah… Well, you see these wings? They aren't just for show; back where I come from, _no one_ else can fly through the air with the ease that I can. So I got that title from the people back home; not even those that _could_ technically fly could do it better than me."

"Ah, Husband, you're so cool!"

Papi gushed, and even when she jumped at him, Naruto was quick to notice that while Miia and Centorea glowered at her, they didn't try to physically remove the Harpy from him.

Progress!

"Wah, Papi, you know just how to cheer me up~!"

Hugging the girl, Papi squawked and blushed as she was crushed against her Husband's chest, though she was quick to snuggle up to him after a moment. Her wings wrapped around his head, hugging it to her chest; off to the side a bit, Miia and Centorea were practically growling at the Harpy for her actions, though if they were honest with themselves at least half of the blame laid with their Darling/Master.

"Oh Darling-kun, there's someone here who wants to see you!"

"Huh? Ms. Smith, unless the culprit who beat my score is actually some unknown guy, and you managed to get him here so I could do horrible, _horrible_ things to him, I doubt I'm in much of a mood to meet whoever you brought me."

At this point, that feeling he'd had earlier came back.

 _ **With a vengeance!**_

Naruto's face turned pensive as he tried to find out what he was missing, Papi squirming out of his grip as he unconsciously squeezed her too tight for comfort. Once she was free, she went to stand with Miia and Centorea, both of whom glared at her, but nothing else.

"Daddy!"

" **Daddy!?** "

One happy cry followed by a trio of surprised and shocked cries rang out, before Naruto found himself breathless.

"Oof!"

The breath was knocked out of him, and his couch was tipped over as a small form crashed into the blond. Above the knocked over couch, a tail that was very similar to Naruto's waved and swished about excitedly, it's owner quite obviously the one who had knocked over the couch.

"K-Kureha-chan!"

Naruto's arms were seen for less than a second before the sound of a squeak was heard, followed by giggling mixed with crying.

"D-Darling! What's the meaning of this?!"

"Yes Master, s-surely whomever that is cannot truly be the fruits of thy loins!"

"Husband you cheated?!"

"…"

"Darling…? Master? Husband!? Daddy how could you?! Do you realize what's going to happen when _they_ find out about this?!"

"Master, pray tell, what does this young girl speak of?"

"Hm… Well, it goes like this, see? I'm not from Japan originally, where I came from is somewhere different; when I lived there, I have a family already; wives and kids, brother and sister in-law's. Well, when I came here, I had figured I'd never be able to go back there, or see them again at the least… Wah! Kureha-chan, papa's sorry!"

Breaking down at the end, Naruto buried his face against his daughters chest, getting a giggle from the girl as she hugged her dads head, petting him soothingly like some of her kaa-chan's did whenever her daddy got like this.

"There there, daddy didn't know he couldn't go home, right? Obviously the toads didn't know you were here; did the summoning not work when you tried it? Is that why you didn't come back?"

"A-ah…"

"Daddy…?"

"W-well, you see… When I got here, literally nothing was familiar; I knew right away that I wasn't anywhere near home anymore, so I kinda… didn'teventrytosummonthetoads!"

"… I-I'm sorry, could you run that by me again? It sounded a lot like aunty Anko upped my training because my Otou-tan was too much of an idiot to attempt summoning… You didn't even try?! I mean, I had a thought, because they hadn't heard from you either, but…! Uuuuurgh!"

With a cry of outrage, Naruto was sent flying, landing on the couch opposite of the one that was currently tipped over, knocking that one over as well, Ms. Smith lurching back to avoid getting hit by it.

"Darling!/Master!/Husband!"

"You cur! Prepare thyself, thou hath attacked my Master, thou shalt pay!"

"Wait, Cerea stop!"

Centorea did stop, though she glared at Kureha, who looked like she was about to start hyperventilating.

"Daddy, you're dead; you realize this right?! Ma and Pa will beat you to death…"

"Ma and Pa? I thought you said Husband was your daddy?"

"Huh? He is! Ma and Pa are practically family friends; they also taught daddy at one point, and when they find out he didn't even try to contact them, they're gonna be reaaaaally mad… Smith-tan, do you think it's possible to get me on the other side of the city when Otou-baka contacts them?"

Except for Naruto, everyone else sweatdropped, though Centorea seemed to be working herself up to arms over the girls words.

He couldn't have that, now could he?

"Kureha-chan, calm down, I'm fairly certain they won't kill me; Centorea, you can't attack my old teachers, and Miia, they have antidotes to anything you could make, or call your home for. Papi… Good girl."

Papi smiled happily at the blonds praise.

Miia and Centorea glowered at her again.

"Master, I entreat thee, allow me to take up arms when you 'summon' this 'Ma and Pa'; at the very least, allow thy servant to be at thy side for the event!"

"Ah! Yeah, Darling I wanna be there too!"

"Oh oh! Can Papi meet them?"

Naruto sighed as Kureha took to hugging Ms. Smith and dramatically sobbing into her stomach. That wasn't all the girl was doing, but he wasn't going to tell Ms. Smith that; it wasn't like she was _his_ , his daughter could do as she pleased.

"Look! Nothing is going to happen, alright? Besides, I'll be in the resort when I call them to make it a bit easier; Miia, Centorea, don't you think my maids are acceptable to have around me?"

Both girls paled a bit at the mention of the maids; ever since they had started Naruto's training, they had gained a healthy respect- read: fear- of maids.

"Y-Yes, erm, that is… A-are you sure that thy maids will protect you?"

"Oh, I'm quite sure; they _are_ my maids, after all."

"Then… Ugh, Darling, just promise to be safe? Your… Ahem… Ch-child… has made 'Ma and Pa' sound like some kind of violent people… Be safe please?"

Naruto waved the girl off, though he made a note to spend some quality time with her soon; she did have some time with him coming to her; not that she had to earn it, but he'd spent more time with Papi and Centorea lately than with her, and he wanted to even the scores, as it were.

"Well, I'm gonna go call them… Kureha-chan! Fix that couch you knocked over while I'm talkin to Ma and Pa, and don't mess with my guests, got it? Except Ms. Smith, that's what she's here for."

The woman, who had been drinking some coffee she had gotten from the kitchen, promptly spit it out at the blond man's words; an epic spit take if ever there was one.

XxXxX

Naruto looked up at the artificial sky in his resort, contemplating his future and if he would have one in a few minutes. Kureha hadn't been fully wrong; Ma and Pa would very well beat him for his stupidity, and he would take it because he agreed. It had been quite stupid of him to not even _try_ to summon the toads when he had arrived in this strange world.

Sighing and rubbing his left horn to soothe himself, Naruto brought his unoccupied hand up and bit into his thumb. Several hand seals later and he slammed his palm down.

" _Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_ "

In a fairly sized puff of smoke, Naruto watched with baited breath and sweat building on his forehead at the spot he had used to summon.

On the white sandy beach of his resort, Naruto watched as the smoke slowly dissipated, revealing Shima and Fukasaku, both looking at him with surprise… which swiftly turned to anger.

"Naruto-chan! Do you have any idea how long it's been?! You idiot, your wives cried for a month! Your daughters who are old enough only compounded the problem, and your friends all want a piece of your hide!"

Grimacing at that, Naruto went to his knees and sat his perky butt on his legs to put himself a bit more level with the two Toad Sages.

"Ma, Pa, I… I have no excuses…"

"Hmph… Unlike Pa, I'm a little more worried about how you're feeling right now Naruto-chan; there must have been a reason you didn't try to summon us sooner. I'm so angry at you right now, I could spit oil! But… I'm more than willing to listen to your side of the story, my boy."

Sighing softly, Naruto collected his thoughts.

"I entered Sage Mode when I got here. It took a bit longer, but once I went into it… Nothing was familiar; no one was anyone I knew, and while here is somewhat similar to home, it's also nothing like it. I kind of figured I wouldn't be _able_ to summon you guys, let alone any other toad, so I just… Didn't try; didn't think to try…"

"Oi oi, don't get so down now Naruto-chan! Despite what Ma said, I care too ya know? All your friends and family care about you still; so what if it's been months since you've seen them. You were always in our hearts Naruto-chan; no one thought you had dead, and though we didn't know where you were, we were all confident you were alive, and we could reach you again."

"Heh, thanks guys…"

 **WHACK!**

"That doesn't mean we aren't still mad at you! What the heck happened?!"

"Oooow… Geh, w-well, I don't exactly _know_ what happened Pa; I was exploring Uzushio, maaaaybe thinking of annexing it as part of Hi no Kuni by right of being the head of the Uzumaki Clan, and then Bam! Something happened and I couldn't get out in time. Next thing I know I'm waking up in a strange hospital in a strange place… I don't even remember the nurse I freaked out with Sage Mode; I think she was hot? But that's not the point, I was distraught for about a month myself after I got here… Probably didn't show it in the best of ways, but I grieved too, Dattebayo!"

He didn't even care that his verbal tic had returned; he was just glad his summoning had worked, and Sasuke sending his _daughter_ here to this place hadn't been some one-way fluke.

Hopefully, anyway.

Now assured that Pa wouldn't whack him with his Sage Stick of Pain again, Naruto got up again and dusted himself off.

"Ma, Pa, I need you to take something to Kakashi for me. From now on, I'm treating this as a mission; I'll be writing up a report and I'll have it to you shortly. Would you two mind staying for a while? The resort can sustain your presence for your stay."

"Sure thing Naruto-chan, we'll stay for a bit; might be a little disorienting going back, but it's nothing we can't handle."

Naruto gave the two toads a thumbs up, before dashing away to write up a report of his time in Japan, one of his maids moving past him to tend to the Toad Sages.

XxXxX

"Well, they went back and I'm not dead, so you can stop worrying about me Kureha-chan."

By that he meant subtly feeling him up.

He swore his daughter wanted him sometimes or something…

Ever since he had exited his resort, Kureha had been fretting over him worse than Centorea; she'd checked him for injuries no less than five times, and from the looks of it she was clearly getting on Centorea and Miia's nerves.

"I'm just worried daddy! You know how those two can get…"

"Well, yeah but that's no reason to think that I would die; of all people…"

Grumbling and walking away from his daughter, the blond ignored her piercing gaze and went to his kitchen to begin making dinner. It was getting late, in any case so dinner would help calming his guests and his daughter; the former of which were still trying to puzzle how the girl was his.

Centorea and Miia were anyway, Papi had just accepted it after a small bit before trying to rope Kureha into playing games with her.

While the blond Incubus was busy, Centorea and Miia were practically interrogating Kureha, who was sitting at the table with them as if she belonged there. She did, but they still seemed to be having trouble wrapping their heads around her presence.

"So, Kureha… How old are you?"

"I'm eight years old, and my name is Uzumaki Yuhi Kureha, daughter of the devilishly handsome Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto and the almost illusionary vision of loveliness Uzumaki Yuhi Kurenai."

"Well… thou certainly share features with my Master… I take it you get your looks from your mother, then? C-could you tell me about your… M-m-Mother?"

"Mama? Mm! She's Uzumaki Yuhi Kurenai, and she's a Jonin of Konoha."

"U-Uzumaki? Jonin? D-don't tell me… Are Darling and this woman m-married?"

"Hm? Yeah, why? A bunch of other woman are married to him too ya know; And I'm aiming to be part of that list!"

"A-ah… This must be the age in which a girl wishes to marry her father… I had heard such a thing was common among good households. A-at least it speaks well of Master… B-but tell me! What did thou mean by… O-other women?"

"Ah, Centaur-tan… you don't really call Otou-tan 'master' do you? You know he hates it right?"

"Indeed, but it is the servants duty to show preference towards their master! Tis truly folly to believe the masters name should ever fall from a servants lips unless it is an emergency!"

Kureha simply sighed, shaking her head a bit; these girls were starting to sound like some kind of head ache, except for the Harpy. Poor Otou-tan…

"Anyway… Yeah, daddy has a bunch of wives, and while some would say it's because he's a bigger pervert than ero-oji, everyone in the family knows it's because he's got such a big heart. Sure, his natural lusts helped gathering the women in the family; daddy isn't the type to go around letting just _anyone_ into his heart. If he likes you, you'll know, and if he _doesn't_ like you… Well, _Yasuraka ni nemuru_."

"So… say, Darling t-touches you a certain way… Would that mean anything?"

"Hm? Depends; do you mean a sexy kinda touch or something else?"

"… Th-the first thing…"

"Hah, daddy doesn't really do that with just anyone nowadays; Mama gets real mad when he does, but usually she lets him off the hook after meeting them. Now, I'm quoting this, but 'Naruto's One-Hitter-Quitter days are over'."

"Oi! Who the hell said it like that?!"

"Aunty Anko."

"Stupid snake dick…"

Ignoring her dads grumbling about snake ladies and 'doing what should have been done years ago' to their behinds, Kureha turned her attention back to the three girls sitting with her at the table as Naruto worked his magic hands in the kitchen.

"Does Darling n-not like snakes or something…?"

"Oh no, he loves them actually; Mama Sonya is a Lamia you know."

"Oi oi, don't go telling her anything unnecessary; I haven't done anything serious with her yet…"

"Oh hush Otou-tan, you know it's gonna happen sooner or later."

Heedless of the father and- they were starting to believe it at this point- daughter duo, Miia gave a smug smirk over at Centorea, sticking her tongue out at the Centaur girl, whose face flushed at the implications.

"I don't know why you're acting so smug, the Bi-mmmph!"

Before the girl could say anything else, Naruto had seemed to appear behind her and cover her mouth, a tiny, miniscule, unnoticeable-unless-you-were-looking-for-it blush across his cheeks.

He seriously didn't need his daughter outing that he'd taken Papi first in front of Centorea or Miia; they would either attack him or Papi, or demand that he take them too.

He was working on it; Centorea would be waiting a bit longer due to her insistence on calling him the M-word, and Miia… Oh, she would get hers soon, he had plans for that.

"Ahem, dinner is ready and I'm pretty sure Ms. Smith is at the door. Kureha, could you go let her in?"

Kureha giggled and hopped up, doing as she was told as Naruto began putting the food on the table, ignoring the stares that seemed intent on drilling into his skull, compliments of the Centaur and Lamia.

Papi was just happy to see the food he'd made.

"So… Who's hungry?"

XxXxX

"Awwww! Otou-tan, you're leaving already?!"

"Kureha-chan, I've got work; why don't you get more acquainted with my guests? Cerea, Miia, Papi, go with Kureha-chan to the resort, okay? She can help you with your training, even. I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Aw… But Darling, I wanted to spend some more time with you…"

Never let it be said that Miia wasn't subtle when she wanted to be. That was clearly a hint that she wanted more than to 'spend time with him'.

Shaking his head, Naruto pointed further into the house; "Resort. Now. I'll be back soon, and if you have any questions… _Might regret this…_ Ask Kureha-chan. She can answer any question you may have."

Dread began to bubble in his gut, and he knew that after tonight, he'd have to step up his game with these girls.

The glint in Kureha's eyes didn't help soothe the dread at all.

" _Sigh…_ Okay Ms. Smith, let's go. What's the mission about anyway?"

"Oh, it's a Duo Op; you and Manako will be going to a little gathering of sorts. We've reason to suspect this gathering will be interrupted by a group of extraspecies; Manako's skill as a sniper and your skill in hand to hand are needed to help stop the interruption."

"Uh… What kind of interruption is it, what kind of 'gathering' is it, and why just the two of us? I mean, I know I'm awesome, Kureha-chan knows I'm awesome; but y'all don't know how awesome I am just yet."

"We know enough for now; the gathering is a meeting between the Yakuza and the police. Unlike normal, these Yakuza are on good terms with the police; they're legit, and actually act almost nothing like you'd expect them to."

Well, that wasn't too much of a stretch; Naruto had met a guy back home who had been a kind of good Yakuza boss, and his gang didn't seem too bad. Then there was the Wasabi Family from Cha no Kuni; they were Yakuza too if he was remembering right… Meh.

"And the extraspecies you suspect are going to interrupt the meeting?"

"Ah, this is also something that isn't too bad, but will still require you and Manako; since the Interspecies Exchange Program started up, we've been getting all sorts here in Japan. Among them is of course the Centaurs; a group of them is planning to interrupt the meeting between this Yakuza group and the police, because they are under the impression that the Yakuza are going to be either threatening or paying off the police for something big."

"They do seem to be all up in anything justice related…"

"That they are; with the cultural influence of England's Knights, these Centaur's _are_ technically trying to do good; the problem is that they plan to attack human's to do it. And, we can't exactly reach them to talk them down; most of the members are males, brutes who like fighting above most other things. Their hearts are in the right place, buuuuut…"

"Their brains aren't able to give enough input to temper their hearts?"

"Right! That! Originally this mission called for more than just one or two people, but I've managed to convince the higher ups that you and Manako would do just fine. For some reason they seemed to be familiar with you, Darling-kun; something about 'prior missions'…"

"Well, I do take 'odd jobs' in my free time; I had to make a living when I first got here after all, and I hadn't gotten around like I have now back then, so I started putting myself out there."

"I see… Well, anyway, I'll give you a small briefing on the way to the meeting location; you'll be with Manako while the two groups share a meal, and when they get ready to begin their talks, we'll introduce you as 'extra security'."

Naruto gave a small salute, stepping into the car Ms. Smith had left outside his house when she'd came over for dinner. Surprisingly enough for the woman, Naruto got into the driver seat; "You can drive, Darling-kun?"

"Yup! Just thought I'd take the wheel for once; I don't have a car yet, haven't found one I want, but it's always good to sharpen my skills~."

Of course, it turned out that wasn't the only reason he had offered to drive…

XxXxX

When Ms. Smith got out of the car, she had to pray that it was dark enough that her black suit hid the bulge in her belly. Naruto had seen fit to offer her a 'snack' on the drive to the location, only getting a short briefing on the two factions of the meeting, and the location before offering.

Naruto quickly joined her in front of the building, tail swishing behind him and a grin on his face as a bald man in a dark blue kimono greeted them at the door, letting them in after confirming who Ms. Smith and her blond guest were.

Apparently Manako was already in the building.

"Go find Manako; you'll be introduced to the Masayoshi Family later."

Saluting the woman, Naruto disappeared in a blur of movement the moment the woman blinked.

Moving through the building, which seemed to be some sort of old style building resembling the Hyuuga Clan Complex, if with multiple floors, Naruto found Manako on the veranda on the top floor of the main building; apparently not where the meeting was to take place.

"So, I came through the back door, looks like; when did you get here?"

"Ah! N-Naruto-san! Um, wh-when did you get here?"

"Oi, I asked first~."

Pouting, the blond grinned as the act got a little giggle from the Monoeye girl. Her face flushed, she looked up at the blond, meeting his gaze shyly before looking away; "I-I got here about an hour ago; I've been looking for a good spot to set up once the meeting starts… It's going to be in that building, b-but so far I haven't found a place that will give me a good sight of it and all the places a person could enter…"

Humming softly, Naruto nodded slowly and looked at the building Manako had pointed to, indicating the meeting place. Inspecting the building himself, he figured it was another kind of room being repurposed for the meeting; but the problem of not having enough sights on it was probably a defensive plan put in during the building of this surprisingly lavish place.

Meh, when you had money, then why not use it how you liked?

"Well, I could probably help with that, but… You'd be pretty visible; a tradeoff for more visibility."

"Eh… I'd be seen?"

"Nah, I guess if you don't move you could probably stay hidden, but once you start shooting it'll get pretty obvious where you are anyway."

Both of them stayed silent for a moment, though Manako seemed to blush darker the longer she stood next to Naruto; a fact he seemed to be grinning devilishly about. Slowly, she started to squirm, and Naruto soon chuckled as he turned his head towards her, glasses low on his nose as he looked over them, eyes glowing.

"Manako-chan~…"

The girl squeaked after looking up at him, and with good reason, seeing as the moment her gaze met his, her entire body seemingly flooded with heat. It didn't help that he stepped closer to her as they stared at each other, making her back up to compensate for the space.

At least till her back met the wall, resulting in a gasp; which was all Naruto needed.

XxXxX

 **Lemon! Pretty simple one, but I'll try to keep the quality up! Naruto/Manako time! As per a certain request, it'll be fairly tame, buuuuuut with a hint of exhibitionism.**

XxXxX

Manako moaned as Naruto kissed her, tongue wrapping around her own as her hands gripped at his shirt, a white button up. His eyes hadn't closed when he had kissed her, and she wasn't used to that- she wasn't even used to being looked in the eyes, or kissing, let alone both at once!- hence why her blush was quickly encroaching on her face in its entirety.

Naruto let his charm fall fully upon the one eyed girl, enjoying the display of arousal, insecurity and rampant shyness playing through the girl's eye. Manako was as easy to read as a book to the blond Hokage Candidate; he didn't even have to really try.

Letting his hands move to her hips, he kept them there firmly as the girl flinched at his touch, though she didn't try to press further against the wall, or otherwise escape. He wasn't worried though, because she would get used to touches like this from him, and she would learn that it was okay, and that he didn't dislike her because of her eye.

He actually quite liked it.

Releasing the kiss, Manako gasped, her lips a bit puffy from the kiss, her mouth all tingly from the saliva the blond had given her during the act. Naruto didn't give her time to rest however, and soon she began to feel tingly all over as his lips went for her neck, undoing the buttons of her suit.

It idly crossed her mind to wonder why Naruto wasn't in a stuffy suit, but the thought passed just as quickly as it came to her.

She gasped as her suit jacket came undone, sliding down her arms to drop to the floor as Naruto pulled her flush against him and stepped away from the wall. She had no choice but to follow him as his lips assaulted her flesh, leaving goose bumps and small hickeys.

Under the blond man's charm, Manako's shyness barely hindered her from allowing him to unbutton her shirt while he lead her along, her eye staring into his twin blue pools of ocular lust as they slowly moved.

Before Manako knew it, her torso was bare, and her nipples were stiffening as she was laid out on… the roof?

"Wh-what?!"

"Shhhh…~"

Naruto chuckled softly, comfortingly, nestling himself between the girls legs as he undid her skirt deftly and swiftly, tugging it from under her as she leaned back against the roof's top arch, the part they were on at little enough of a slant to allow their seated- mostly- positions.

"Wh-mmmn…~"

When she had persisted to try and speak, he had simply kissed her again, though this time instead of her hips, his hands felt to her breasts, gently cupping the modest orbs. Her face flushed again, and she shyly pushed her tongue against his, futile as it was with his dexterous and elongate-able oral organ wrapped around her own somewhat.

Shakily, her hands went to his shirt, the buttons coming open slowly but surely; he helped her of course, backing up just enough for her to succeed in getting his shirt undone. Once she got it, he broke the kiss and let her gasp and pant softly, trembling as he pushed his hips a bit closer to hers, pushing the tent in his pants- he liked wearing them sometimes!- against her panty clad crotch.

"M-Mmmn…"

"Do you like~?"

She could only nod timidly as she stared at the blond man's chest, fingers splayed out over it; her fingers clenched and her dainty nails scratched against his heated flesh when he pushed against her. Promptly, her hands were grasped gently, and steadily guided to his pants, where she was guided in undoing them.

Realizing they were on the roof, Manako's eye widened, though before she could speak, she was once again kissed. Once the breath had been stolen from her, and her heart hammered in her chest, the kiss was broken, only a strand of saliva connecting their lips before it broke.

"Shhh~ If you're too loud, we'll be found… Ms. Smith is already covering for us after she spotted us~."

"Wh-Wha-Mmmph!"

Manako's lips were once more stolen after hearing that Ms. Smith had seen her and Naruto 'in the act' as it were. Her heart was hammering, and then Naruto's eyes began to glow a little brighter, and she released a moan as something large and hot was placed into her hands while Naruto's hips shimmied a bit.

Once more breaking the kiss, Manako could only pant and whimper softly as Naruto stared her in the eye; "You're beautiful, cute, sexy… Manako-chan, me and Ms. Smith both think you have nothing to be ashamed of~."

Leaning in, Naruto planted a soft kiss on the girls forehead, then her cheek, then her nose; the Monoeye girl's face was a dark red hue at this point, little tears welling in her eye. Naruto simply kissed them away, giving a buck of his hips after a moment.

"Look… This proves we're right~…"

Manako's hands almost reflexively gave a little squeeze to the thing in her hands, getting a moan from Naruto, right in her ear.

Swiping her thumb over the tip, it came away wet, and Naruto pulled his hips back a bit, his tail coming forward to tug the girls panties aside.

Hands still on the large, hot, fleshy thing in her hands, Manako helped guide the blond as he rubbed the head of his dick against her core, smearing it with his pre and making it begin to tingle like her mouth, except stronger by several margins.

"D-do it…~"

Her words were barely a whisper, but Naruto heard them, beginning to push his hips forward, hands still playing gently at her breasts. His index and middle fingers closed around her nipples as he pushed, distracting her for a moment before the head of his dick pushed into her pussy.

Slowly, Naruto pushed his cock into the girl, shuffling his legs up under her own, till he hit a barrier; "Ah…"

Suddenly the wireless com device in Manako's ear came to life, and so did the blush on her face as Ms. Smith spoke to her, complimenting her.

Someone else also complimented her; it was Doppel and Zombina, who'd snuck in and gotten caught.

Manako froze, though that wasn't entirely accurate; her legs, wrapped around Naruto's hips since he had begun penetrating her, clenched tightly, the same with the hands she'd placed at his waist. Her eye rolled up a bit and her teeth grit as she accidentally pulled Naruto past her hymen and all the way up to her cervix, her fingers leaving bloody lines on the man's back.

" _Ah, yeah, Manako's a virgin man… Congrats?_ "

"Zombina…"

" _I know I know, not the time…_ "

Shaking his head, Naruto released one of Manako's breasts, reaching to cup her chin and lift her face to look directly at him. Pressing closer to her, the girls breath hitched, and her eye focused on him even as her blush seemed intent on stealing more ground on her face, her ears already the same shade as red as her face in general.

"Relax…"

The subtle charm command fell over the Monoeye girl, and she gave a shudder, before moving her hands from his waist to his neck, her arms looping around it and pulling him closer.

Naruto released her other breast this time, and he placed both his hands at her hips again, holding her just as close; the copulating duo ignored the catcalls over the mic of their ear pieces.

"I'm going to move now…"

She only nodded, though her legs did loosen enough that he wouldn't have to force his thrusts; pulling his hips back slowly, he pushed back in swiftly, making her gasp before moaning as he settled into a rhythm.

Each thrust into her made her pussy tighten, her juices flowing surprisingly well; it was always the shy girls who turned out to have lewd bodies, wasn't it…

With each thrust, along with a jolt of pleasure, Manako's pussy and womb were slowly filled with Naruto's pre, which sent her velvety insides tingling, and made each movement feel even better. Her toes curled tightly each time he pushed into her, though he kept going at a relatively gentle pace.

She wanted more though… Even if she didn't exactly know what she wanted.

Finally, unable to take much more, Manako came, back arching nicely, squishing her modest bust against Naruto's chest as her insides clenched around him, milking him. It was futile, however, because he simply kept thrusting; though she noticed that for a few moments her orgasm seemed enhanced, prolonged even, she couldn't tell exactly.

Then he changed the angle of his thrusts, using her seated position to shuffle forward till she was partly in his lap, yet mostly still _not_ in his lap.

Wet sounds resounded in their little space, not at all drowned out by the chatter over their ear pieces; they could both hear it, and though it spurred Naruto on it made Manako tremble and shake, face flushed a rather interesting shade of red and tears of pleasure trickling down her cheeks.

"You're beautiful, Manako-chan…~"

She bit her lip, clenching her legs around his hips, as if attempting to draw him closer; it only made him groan softly, the sound sending shudders of delight down her spine, right to her belly, where the coil of a building orgasm was once more getting tighter in her belly.

It didn't take long for this one to build, either, and by the time she began to claw at his back, short of breath as his thrusts got harder and faster, she was already at the edge of her peak once more.

"I'm… Gonna cum~…"

"D-do it…"

"Nngh, are you- nnf- sure?"

"… I-I-I want them to see…"

Chuckling softly, Naruto nodded, hugging Manako tighter, before making her squeak as he flipped them, taking her place and pulling her fully into his lap. This caused them to press closer together, but also show off Manako's cute butt to the trio of spectators subtly watching them from the building they were supposed to be watching.

" _Darling-kun, are you sure you can handle the consequences of this?_ "

"Hmph, don't underestimate me… _whatever the consequences_ , I'll deal with it."

His words were partly for Ms. Smith, and partly for Manako, who merely held him tighter.

With a grunt and a moan from both of them, quickly followed by a cry of pleasure from Manako- which was quickly muffled as Naruto kissed her yet again- Naruto pushed into the girls womb, her body molding against his as they both came. Her orgasm sent her nectar splashing against his pelvis, and his balls clenched as they sent his seed surging up directly into the Monoeye's womb.

" _Darling-kun… They're here, the sentries at the front entrance were just trampled; they're being taken by the medics now._ "

"Got it…"

Sighing, Naruto looked back to Manako and gave her a small smile, before planting a much more chaste kiss upon her lips, eyes glowing as he gave her a suggestion to sleep.

"I'll come back later and clean up these guys roof; Zombina-chan, mind coming to get Manako-chan?"

" _You got it stud, I'll make sure to help 'empty' her too, Hyahyahya!_ "

XxXxX

 **Lemon end! Hope y'all that read it enjoyed it, and for those that did't… Well, I dunno. I don't have answers for everything.**

XxXxX

Naruto huffed as he redressed, not caring at all that Manako's scent was all over him; he could clean up after the mission. Once he was sure Manako wouldn't fall off the roof before Zombina retrieved her, he leapt from it himself.

With a 'woosh', he took flight, the moon lighting his way as he spotted the charging group of Centaur. There were seven of them, all of them in armor and carrying- hopefully fake, due to the law- weapons. Three had long swords, two had lances, and two had bows. The bow users were male, two of the sword users were male, and both the lancers and the third sword user were female from the smells of them.

"Hmph… Going somewhere?"

Making himself known, Naruto glared down at the group, small as it was, as they stopped in their charge towards him.

"Who are you!?"

"The name is Naruto, but you can just call me the Information Broker, because I have something to explain to you…"

"Fool! We are here to give justice, not take speeches from stupid bird brains!"

"… You know what… I was going to be nice about it, but just for that? You my friend, no longer have a choice. _Uzumaki Gen no Genjutsu Ougi: Shinsetsudarou._ "

Unfortunately, the slight high of the situation, and certain previous activities, prevented Naruto from keeping the effects of his technique to only the group of Centaurs.

When he asked- read: subtly demanded- if they could kindly drop their weapons, everyone his voice reached found themselves doing so, even if they didn't have any.

He would later find out that his technique inadvertently saved the lives of a couple a few blocks away.

At the moment however… He was just sweatdropping as he saw the people who had been trying to stop the Centaurs throwing down their weapons just like said extraspecies.

Sighing, he floated down to the group, using a bit of Jiton to bring all the weapons on the floor towards himself; separating those belonging to the Centaurs and those belonging to the Yakuza or police, Naruto released his Genjutsu and stood strong before the Centaurs as they shook their head.

"Are you ready to listen to reason? Maybe learn a bit about the situation before deciding to mete out justice?"

"You… I challenge you!"

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto's eyes swept over the Centaurs; they seemed to defer to the one speaking, so Naruto guessed it would be okay if he were to best the guy. Maybe they'd listen to him once their apparent leader was taken down…

"Alright… But you should know; I'm pretty strong."

"Hmph! Your strength is nothing before a mighty Centaur! Have at thee!"

Charging straight ahead, Naruto grappled with the armored horse man as he crashed into him; a quick application of chakra to his feet prevented him from being sent back, and he was more than strong enough to send the Centaur man back several feet after a moment.

"Grr… Give me my weapon boy, tis hardly a duel at all if we do not use them! Take up a blade, let us settle this!"

"Hmmm… And I have your word you'll back down should I defeat you?"

"Geh, we're brutes, not savages boy! By my name and my father's name; as unlikely as it is, we'll listen to you if you beat me!"

"Great! First order of business; when I beat you, don't call me _boy_."

With a flick of his wrist, Naruto's Jiton sent one of the three long swords flying hilt first towards the man, who grabbed it out of the air as one of the other Centaur handed him a shield. Naruto simply took up one of the long swords for himself; he didn't need a shield, of all things.

The two clashed swiftly, and though Naruto was less than a novice in the use of a dual edged blade, he used his admittedly poor sword skills rather well. He was stronger than the Centaur, faster, more dexterous, more flexible; he had many ups over the Centaur he was fighting.

Each blow the Centaur blocked sent the man's shield arm jolting back, and they were coming quite quickly; Naruto was honestly surprised the man was able to get it back into place in order to block as many blows as he had so far. And what blows that weren't blocked were parried, not that it did any good.

Even limiting himself to the sword in his hands and the natural parts of his body, Naruto was more than a match for the Centaur man fighting him. Each blow of the man's sword was deflected by one of Naruto's wings, chakra shunted to them to keep them from being sliced.

"Thou art a fine hand at battle, yet thy skills with that blade make me laugh! Fall before Sir Gavin, knave!"

With a mighty yell, the Centaur brought his blade down for an overhead slash.

 **Clang!**

 **Swish!**

The appointed 'Sir Gavin' was wide eyed in shock as his blow as not only blocked, but his blade was thrown from his grasp. Naruto now held the tip of his borrowed blade to the Centaur's throat, past the gap between his chest plate and his helmet.

"I believe this is my win…"

"Grr…! Fine! I'll concede defeat this time, but I wish for a rematch in the future! Perhaps you aren't a simple knave…"

"Huh, surprisingly level headed of you."

"Hmph! don't let this foreign place fool you; not every male are 'simple' brutes. Brutes we may be, but uncultured we are not!"

Nodding, Naruto used his Jiton once more to magnetize the Centaur group's weapons back to them, the same with the weapons belonging to the group of Yakuza and police now standing behind him.

He knew they were there; amateurs.

"So, why don't you lot come inside, and have a chat with these nice groups of people, huh? If you'd bothered to scout them out a bit, you might know that these particular Yakuza are on _good_ terms with the police."

"Good terms, you say… Fine! We'll meet with these gangsters and your police; tis the least we can do to check their validity. In honor of this battle, we will put up our arms till we have been given proof of either foul play as we suspected, or if this strange mix-up of justice is truly just that."

"And I thank you for it; hopefully this little stunt of yours won't hurt the Interspecies Exchange Bill. A looooot of people would be rather angry at you if you got them all sent home because you didn't check your information."

XxXxX

Okay! Chapter end! Finally… Sorry, after that… Rather rude comment I got about my Zombina lemon last chapter, I found myself doing everything _but_ writing this chapter up… But! I have it out now, and now it'll be two chapters of Incubus in Youkai Academy that y'all have to look forward to before I go from that to this. Ready for it?

Gimme questions!

Also, did ya like the Manako lemon?

Finally, how niche are y'all? How open are y'all? When Oct finally shows up, should I put in a tentacle-y scene with her and Naruto? Caution before you yell full yes on that, her tentacles _will_ be going _inside_ Naruto if I do that particular scene… And, what do y'all think about adding a bit of 'family skinship' and loli to the story with Kureha, or others who show up even as well/at least.

Lemme know, and I'll address it next chapter!

Ossu!


	5. First Actual (Apparently) Omake

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Monster Musume, they belong to Kishimoto (?) and Okayado (I spelled that right, yeah?) respectively.

XxXxX

Okay! This Omake was made so I could answer some questions from the reviews for the last chapter, and will NOT count towards the 10 chapter count. It also won't be that long, but yeah…

Okay! Answers.

 **Guest:** Kureha is a mind fuck I threw in to mess with you guys… Half way, anyway. She's canon for my Konoha no Incubus, and Incubus in Youkai Academy, though she'll be younger in the latter and isn't even born yet in the former. That said, to keep her from being some kinda complete foreign spoiler, this model is not how she'll end up looking in Konoha no Incubus or Incubus in Youkai Academy… Okay, maybe this will be her look in the latter. Anyway, she's the result of a decision I've made, and that is- hopefully to y'all's enjoyment- Kurenai _did_ end up knocked up by Naruto in the first chapter of Konoha no Incubus. I've planned some of it out with someone, and all I'll tell you is that she won't be hidden from him, and Naruto will- you'll see how- get to spend more time with Kurenai and Kureha in the future of Konoha no Incubus. As for in Incubus in Youkai Academy, well she'll be younger because Naruto is younger, aaaaand it may be a bit shota-ish for y'all, but only implied, because the Naruto in Incubus in Youkai Academy had to be aged a bit different to work with being a student; Naruto knocked up Kurenai at around 12, and so, four years after- with about a year or two of time spent in the resort- you get a 4-5 year old Kureha. Ninja kids are still badass at that age right? Well! That's all the info y'all are getting till the next actual chapter.

 **Guest (Another one):** Well, obviously my dear friend you didn't read her description in chapter 3; she has all the same features as Naruto, except her horns are shorter. Again, not going to be the final product, as it were, but yes, she has wings too.

 **Rebmul:** Eheheheh, I know! Mwahahaha! That was planned, and oooooh, next chapter should have a bit of humor in it at least.

 **eniox27:** Doppelgangers are undead? Anyway! She's not actually a doppelganger, she's a Shapeshifter; found dat out via monmusu wikia. Also, I kinda care a little less, it's complicated; read a Left 4 Dead fic about Futa!Zoey and a Witch. … I maaaay have enjoyed it a bit much.

 **Kamen Rider (Guest):** There's a line like that in Kamen Rider? Huh… Never actually watched it, but maybe I'm destined to now that I coincidentally used a quote from it?

 **C:** Eheh, well, when Suu's lemon finally comes out… Blame F-list for any overly lewd content. I swear it won't be my fault for what ends up flowing through the keyboard onto the page, as it were.

Anyway! Here is the Omake, and don't worry, this one is apparently _real_. No hold on the story whatsoever, just a bit of humor.

XxXxX

"You ready to lose Doppel?!"

"Oh no, after you~!"

"Hmph!"/"Hah!"

" **GO!** "

All at once, Naruto and Doppel began to transform, the former in a puff of smoke and the latter in a swirl of her hair. They were currently locked in a competition of sorts, to see who could transform into the 'best' thing.

"A magical girl? Really?"

"A girl version of yourself? Hah, hello pot, I'm kettle!"

" **Hmph!** "

Another transformation ensued, Naruto taking on the form of Hoshigaki Kisame, while Doppel took the form of a bipedal dog. Both stared at each other for a few moments, before Naruto busted up laughing and Doppel changed back to normal with a blush and a scowl.

"You got lucky this round punk!"

"Oi! Who you callin a punk, you… Naked loli!"

"You wanna take this outside?!"

"We are outside, naked loli!"

"Urgh! Go!"

Puff of smoke and swirl of hair later, Naruto had the form of a Chibi version of Doppel and said girl had turned into an… Ugly, let's put it nicely and say Ugly version of Naruto.

"Oooh, lookit me, I don't like wearing clothes, and no one can look at me for fear of being turned into the police~"

"Urgh, my faaaace, Kami does it look any better than last month? Doppel-sama, do you like my faaaaace~?"

"Ooooh, so you wanna go there, huh? Okay, two can play at this game!"

In a puff of smoke Naruto transformed once more; he had the chakra to waste on this little game, he couldn't say the same for Doppel's stamina though; he was confident she'd run outta steam sooner or later.

"WH-what?!"

"Huwah~ Clothing, nooooo, my one weakness~!"

Naruto had turned into a blushing, squirming, fully clothed Doppel, making the girl herself turn back to normal, blushing like the vision Naruto had made of her, though she was also glaring at him… her?

"You really wanna go, don't ya bastard!"

"Naked loli squirt!"

"Piss top!"

"Chocolate bar!"

" **GO!** "

This time the transformations were radical; Doppel's form changed dramatically, and Naruto was engulfed in a massive puff of smoke, a shadow falling over Doppel that made her freeze before looking up…

And up… And up…

" _Gulp…_ "

"Eheheh… Got something to say…?"

Doppel, who had taken the form of a hideous tentacle beast with multiple mouths of jagged teeth and spiked tentacles ending in larger spikes, began to sweat as she looked up at the titanic form of a red fox with rabbit like ears, teeth larger than _her_ , and nine epic tails that were swishing around behind him, creating a breeze just by swishing.

"… M-My transformations are real?"

"Hah, and you thought mine weren't?"

"Mercy?"

" _Hsssss~_ Sorry, hate to say it, really I do… _**All out of mercy~…**_ "

"meep…"

Doppel learned a valuable lesson that day; being turned into a hideous fanged tentacle beast thing wouldn't save her if Naruto just so happened to decide to turn into a giant nine tailed fox and gobble her up, swish her around a bit, before spitting her back out.

Even a few days later, the blond still gave a horrible evil laugh whenever he saw her, and she still couldn't tell if she'd gotten all that saliva off her or not.

She still felt all tingly damn it…

XxXxX

Hope you enjoyed this little Omake! Hope I answered some questions y'all had, aaaaaaaand if you have anymore, they'll be answered in the next chapter of Incubus in Youkai Academy. Enjoy, and sorry in advance for any delays! Hopefully I won't have another almost month long delay…


	6. Await my triumphant return!

Sorry everyone, I'll take this down when I 'return', as it were. But I'm going to take a bit of a hiatus while I move and get settled into my new place. Please be patient, I know you've waited a while for the next chapter of Incubus Among Monster Girls, and it's in the works, but I'm going through stuff right now, and now I'm moving, so I'll do that, settle in, and get right back to writing! Till then!


End file.
